The Story of Naruto's Unexpected love
by beastbomb
Summary: Naruto has an incident happen where he pushes Sakura out of his life, but it is harder than he thought. That is until somebody helps him...
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto has conquered all that life has thrown at him. He has over come his own hate, he has defeated Tobi/Obito and Datara ( the ten tails), he has turned Sasuke from his evil way and convinced him to come back to the villiage, and he has even managed to befriend the nine tails; you may also know him as the kyuubi or Kurama. He is the most powerful living being in the ninja world but has yet to complete a particular challenge. One that even the greatest warriors struggle before it. It is a battle of all battles, the great ninja war of all wars. It is called"Love"…_

"**COME OOON, SAKURA!" **Naruto wails."Why won't you go on a date with me!?"

Sakura sighs and looks at Naruto on his knees begging," Please Sakura, just one date, it won't kill you to go on one date! It's not like Sasuke will give you the time of day."

Sakura eye ticks and punches Naruto in the head and he goes flying through a fence,** " NARUTOO! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY**!?" As he sweatdrops Naruto tries to, unsuccessfully explain his way out of it," Nothing I was just kidding Sakura I swear, Sasuke would give you the time of day, just nothing more than that.** WAIT! WAIT! THAT CAME OUT WRONG! AH NOT THE FACE NOT THE FA-"**

Sakura cuts him off with a chakra enforced punch to the face sending Naruto through a wall of somebody's house.

Sakura then jumps in after him and screams of absolute terror and pain can be heard all across the village. Meanwhile…

"I wish whoever was doing all the screaming would shut the hell up I'm trying to relax," an annoyed TenTen states. Ino looks over at TenTen and nods in agreement. Hinata just looks around nervously while Temari just shakes her head. The girls set up a little get together at the spa since they hadn't had one since before the war. "Hey I bet that's Naruto screaming," exclaims Ino!

TenTen looks whips her head around to look at Ino, "Oh shit I think your right! It sounds like Sakura is going a bit over the top today!"

"Should we help him out?" TenTen asks everyone this, which they all consider.

"I-I think w-we should."

There is a collective sigh. All of them hurriedly get dressed and roof jump to the sounds of the screaming.

As they get there, they are shocked by what the see! Sakura has destroyed peoples homes by throwing Naruto through them and Naruto looks worse then he did after the fight with the ten tails!

" HEY FOREHEAD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sakura looks up at Ino "Stay out of this Ino-pig, its none of your business!"

TenTen cringes at Sakura's insult to Ino. "This is not going to go well…"

Ino eyeticks and then jumps down and grabs Sakura by her face and slams her down head first into the dirt! Sakura gets up and her fists glow green from all of the chakra she is forcing into them, " _I told you to _STAY OUT OF IT!" sakura then swings her fist as hard as she can right at Ino's head! Ino fliches and closes her eyes waiting for the blow, but doesn't feel it. She opens her eyes and she is even more shocked than when she got here! Naruto has gone into chakra mode and caught Sakura's fist without even sliding backwards an inch!

Naruto speaks softly with building rage in his vioce , " _If you would have connected that punch, it would have been Fatal. Ino is your comrade. And you would have just __**KILLED HER JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ANGRY! **__YOU SAY I AM IMMATURE AND I NEED TO GROW UP?__** WELL I DON'T THROW TANTRUMS AND LASH OUT AT ANYONE WHEN I GET ANGRY**__!" _By now Naruto is yelling and only getting angrier by the second. All of a sudden the chakra pulsing from Naruto just stops and he is back to normal.** "**Sakura, this is the last straw I can take you, beating the shit out of me, but when you hurt my friends…** I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" **with that said Naruto lets go of her fist and walks over to Ino, " are you okay?"

All Ino can manage is a nod._ I can't believe he would do all of that just for me! Why did he just sever his bond with Sakura over me? _ "Good I'm glad you are okay." He then turns and leaps away on the rooftops…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oops last chapter I didn't put the I do not own Naruto statement! Rookie Mistake! Btw reviews are welcomed and would appreciate oppinions on which way to take this story. Thanks!**_

Tears streamed from Naruto's face as he jumped away from everyone. _Why does it have to be this way Sakura, WHY? _

Ino is beyond shocked. _Naruto is known throughout the ninja world for caring about his friends, but this… this is the biggest show of care he has ever contributed. Sakura was his crush from the day that he first met her, everyone knew that, and now 5 years later… he… he just threw it all away for… me._

Ino just fell to her knees and just sat there. Nobody could believe their eyes, Naruto just basically told Sakura to go fuck herself for all he cared! But the most shocked out of everybody was Sakura herself. She was so shocked that she had a panic attack and passed out. Lee raced over to catch her and ran off to the hospital holding her bridal style. TenTen jumped down to Ino and put a hand on her shoulder," You okay?"

"I-I don't know…"

"I don't know what to tell you Ino, I am just as shocked as you are…"

"_I doubt that_." Ino said in a soft voice.

"What?"

"It's nothing I have to go. See ya later." Ino too dashed away on the rooftops…

Naruto just ran to the place he goes whenever he needs to clear his head, on top of the 4th hokage's stone face. He sat up there cross-legged wondering why he did that.

_Gah! Why DID I do that? _ He put his hands behind his head and laid back and looked at the sky. _Yeah she is my friend but, this was more than that. It was almost like the thought of Ino in particular getting hurt that set me off. No that can't be it, can it?_

_Why did he do that for me of all people? _Ino was lying in her room on her bed looking at her purple ceiling. _I don't understand. I don't deserve to be protected like that from HIM! He should hate me, much less defend me! I mean I was so mean to him as a child, I ignored him, called him names, and was a royal cunt to him. So why did he protect me?_

It was starting to get dark out and Naruto was much more frustrated than he was earlier. He spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why all this happened, but to no avail. He just couldn't figure it out. He walked home very slowly with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders sagging. He was looking straight down at the ground paying no attention to where he was going, lost in thought.

_Dammit Mom, why can't you get your own friggin' milk, today is not the best day to send me on errands,_ Ino thought as she was walking home from the store. Ino was looking straight at the ground paying no attention to where she was going. Naruto and Ino bumped into each other, "Oh I am so so-" they started to say at the same time but then saw who it was.

"Oh Ino I am sorry I bumped into, here let me help you up" Naruto held out his hand and pulled her back on her feet.

"No No its ok, I wasn't watching where I was going"

They both seemed to remember why they bumped into each other in the first place and averted eyes.

"Well I gotta get home my mom made get some milk, and I don't want it to spoil…"

"Okay I gotta get home too, see ya around Ino." Naruto turns to walk away.

"Wait, Naruto!"

"What is it Ino?" He asks as he turns.

She shuffles her feet and looks down awkwardly, " I just wanted to thank you for today, you know, the whole saving me thing."

He puts his hand behind his head " Oh, well it was nothing, and your welcome Ino."

"Oh and hey, could you walk me home… ya know because it's dark and a little creepy out here" she flashed a nervous smile.

"Oh um, well I don't see why not." He showed his famous fox grin.

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem."

For a few minutes they walked in silence, but Ino couldn't take the awkward silence any longer," So Naruto… Why DID you save me today?"

Naruto averted his eyes as he spoke," Well it's because you're my friend ya' know, and I just don't want my friends getting hurt is all ya' know?"

_He really does look cute when he is nervous… NO stop it! this is Naruto here! _ " Well normally I would believe that but your getting extremely nervous and I think you are hiding something!" she said with a smirk.

"What no! I would not hide anything like that from you, ya' know!"

"Like What?"

"I uh… um… hey look we are at your house well I gotta go bye Ino!" he said quickly and jumped away.

_Yeap, he definitely looks cute when he is nervous, and he is really fun to tease too! _ Ino snickered to herself as she went inside her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall in the hallway of his house. He had just recently inherited this house as well as 15 acres of land to go with it from his father Minato. Tsunade felt that Naruto was finally ready to get his inheritance of the Namikaze Clan, since Naruto had surpassed his father in becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. Naruto walked into his living room lost in thought and sat on the couch_. I just can't shake the thought of how much her eyes sparkled when he looked into her eyes when she said "like what." Her eyes… they were so beautiful, I-I have never really noticed before. _He found that he was smiling stupidly at the thought of Ino's eyes and shook his head. _Damn these 17-year-old hormones! _Naruto got up and went to his bedroom in an attempt to get some sleep.

_**Later in his dream… **_

_Sakura was sitting under a moss tree on the training field, exhausted today from her training. " Is that all you've got Sakura?" Naruto asked in a teasing manner. Sakura just looked at him with a blank face. _

" _What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto was getting worried about her._

" _Why would you be worried about me Naruto? You threw away my love for Ino, now you will have to pay the consequences…" _

_Suddenly Sakura Jumped up and ran past Naruto. Naruto sensed who was there and turned around to see Sharingan eyes staring into his. " Hey loser." _

" _Sasuke what are you doing here?"_

" _I just came to find Sakura and take her on our date." _

"_What?" Naruto couldn't believe it! Sasuke never wanted anything to do with Sakura!_

" _Oh and by the way we have a score to settle Naruto." Sasuke stared at Naruto with all his previous hate gleaming in is his eyes. _

" _I thought you over came your hate! Why are you doing this?" Naruto was floored, how could this be happening!_

" _I came back for two reasons Naruto, that was to find Sakura and confess my love for her. Then I am going to kill you." Sasuke used his Susano and loaded an Amaturasu arrow into the bow. _

" _Sakura, how can you let him do this!?" Naruto was too horrified to move._

" _Simple, you chose Ino-pig over me. Goodbye Naruto."_

_With that Sasuke fired the arrow and Naruto screamed!_

Naruto sat bolt upright in his bed. _WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? _

Meanwhile Ino Yamanaka just had the most wonderful dream in her life.

_Ino was taking a walk through her favorite meadow looking for beautiful flowers to pick and bring home. She felt someone staring at her and she whipped out her kunai and whirled around in a defensive position. _

" _Oh still as feisty as ever I see." Said an amused Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_Oh hey Sasuke you startled me is all, what are you doing here?" Ino was very surprised to see Sasuke here._

"_I came to secure my air to the throne and the rebirth of my clan... and it starts with you Ino." Sasuke had a smirk on his face and clearly thought that's all he would need to say, since Ino was a previous fan girl of him._

" _What the fuck are you talking about?" Ino was getting extremely agitated at the moment. _

"_Think about it, Ino, with my visual prowess, and your families mind Justus, our children would be invincible! They could control a person without leaving their own body!" _

_Ino looked at Sasuke like he was crazy, " No."_

" _What did you just say?"_

" _I said no."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her._

" _Just because Naruto persuaded the Hokage to let you back into the village doesn't change who you are and what you have done. You are an arrogant selfish prick, and you betrayed the village just to kill your own brother. You are scum. I would never help you restore your clan." Ino said as she turned to walk away._

" _Fine if you won't come willingly I will have to make you then."_

_Ino froze instantly. Something in his tone of voice said he is not kidding, it terrified her! All Ino could do is turn around and was horrified by what she saw! Sasuke unleashed his Susano and had the sword ready to swing at Ino when there was suddenly a flash of orange and Sasuke went flying into the trees! In her petrified state Ino thought one word… Naruto! Suddenly Naruto appeared right beside Ino looking at her with concern._

" _You okay Ino?"_

_She could finally move and looked at Naruto and all she managed was a weak, " Yes…"_

_Naruto's head snapped towards the direction that Sasuke went flying in and formed two RasenShuriken and waited a few seconds then threw one of them at Sasuke who was now emerging from the forest. Sasuke jumped up into the air, and right as soon as Naruto saw that he threw the second one and connected with his target._

" _Did you get him Naruto?" Ino asked with hope._

" _No he blocked it with his Susano, I will have to just break through his shield then."_

_Naruto disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Sasuke and created Planetary Rasengan and hit Sasuke in the back with it and sent him flying towards the ground! Yet because of his Susano he barely took any damage but his Susano started to crack. Naruto flashed right underneath where Sasuke was falling and started to form a tailed beast bomb but Sasuke sent an Amaturasu Arrow and hit Naruto before he could move!_

"_NOOOO! NARUTOO!" Ino screamed, horrified._

_But Naruto dispelled in a cloud of smoke! _

" _Shit it was a Shadow clone! Where is the real Naruto?! Sasuke looked around as he was falling then he landed on the ground and still could not find Naruto even with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Just then Naruto came running out of the forest with a summoning hand sign and The Chief Toad Gamabunta appeared right above Sasuke and his Susano pinning him down! Naruto then completed his chakra mode and became a chakra version of the nine tails and created a tailed beast bomb! _

" _Sorry Sasuke…" a single tear dropped off of Naruto's face then he yelled " TAILED BEAST BOMB!" he and Kurama joined to make an extremely powerful bomb and then Gamabunta dispelled right before the bomb launched and hit Sasuke. Right before the explosion Naruto flashed over to Ino and covered her so it wouldn't hurt her. _

_After it was all over Naruto looked at Sasuke's body and turned away._

" _Ino are you… alright?" a worried Naruto changed back to normal _

_Ino looked at Naruto happily, " I am now Naruto-kun."_

_They both embraced and started to lean in to kiss…_

That was when Ino woke up. She sighed happily at her dream, but then shook herself as once again this was Naruto…

_**Thanks, **_

_**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 for the only review and hopefully others will start following is lead and reviewing more. I made this chapter a little longer than the other ones and that is my goal for the rest of the story is to make longer chapters. Also I do not own Naruto. (Didn't forget this time LOL) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys sorry it has been a while since the last update but I have been busy with work and cleaning my house up, but I am back and ready to type this shit! **_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

When Naruto woke up the next morning and saw that it was 8 AM, he groaned, as he was not ready to leave his apartment. _I feel like shit after yesterday and it feels like my heart is ripping in two… Not to mention I had that crazy nightmare last night, I am pretty sure I almost shit myself. I… I think I will just stay home today since I have the day off… _Naruto then proceeded to go back to sleep, hoping to not have another nightmare like last night.

Meanwhile…

Ino was already up dressed and down stairs in her house/flower shop making breakfast. _It is amazing how a great night of sleep will give you energy the next day. I haven't had a decent night of sleep since Shikamaru broke up with me saying that I was too troublesome. Oh and that dream last night, well I have never had a dream like that before. I-it felt nice actually to have a dream that was just so ridiculous. _Ino mentally snickered as her father came downstairs and came around the corner and froze.

Ino turned and looked at him, " What never seen me cook breakfast before?"

When she spoke that seemed to knock Inoichi out of his dazed stupor.

" It's not that, It's the fact I have never seen you out of bed before 12 unless for training or a mission!"

" Oh daddy it is just that I am in a good mood this morning and did not feel like laying in bed all day." Ino said as she smiled sweetly at her father.

To say the least, Inoichi thought that hell was going to freeze over. First off Ino had gotten up before noon, BY HERSELF! Next she is actually cooking for everyone, she had one plate already made working on the second one. Lastly, she had a conversation before noon and had not exploded on him over the fact he spoke to her.

"What's wrong daddy? You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

Inoichi shook his head and replied, " Wha-Oh no not at all dear not at all."

Ino just gave her dad one last weird look before continuing to cook for her family._ My Dad is so weird sometimes; I don't understand him at all. I mean, so what I got up early, that doesn't mean you have to stand there like someone shoved a carrot up your ass staring at me._ Once again Ino snickered to herself as Inoichi went to open up the flower shop.

Later that morning Ino was walking around Konoha looking for something to do. _Hmph my dad says I am lazy well where is everyone at it is already 10:30, and I don't even see Naruto this morning and he is usually up by now. I wonder if he is okay he seemed really shaken up last night…_

Naruto yawned as he looked at his clock and saw it was 10:45. " Holy Shit! I never sleep this late!" He yelled in shock. Naruto started rushing around his room getting dressed and grabbing his usual orange and blue sweat suit and then ran into the kitchen. 

" WHERE IS MY RAMEN!?" Naruto was starving; _I can't believe I didn't eat any dinner last night! I guess I was that depressed._

Naruto found his last Insta-Ramen cup and saw it was pork miso ramen. Naruto then struck a pose with his fist in the air and fire in his eyes (much like Lee's and Gai), " The last ramen cup… I WILL EAT YOU WITH PASSION!" Naruto then devoured the ramen in two slurps.

"AAAhhh, that was a good breakfast."

But now that Naruto was able to think, because of his hunger being taken care of, he instantly lost his happy mood and became sad again.

_Why am I such an idiot!? Ino stepped in to save my ass because she was tired of seeing Sakura do that to me and everyone else seemed sick of it too. Yet Ino stepped in as soon as she saw what was happening without hesitation, only to protect me. I know damn well she could have dodged Sakura's punch easily but she didn't move… I wonder why…_

At the same time Naruto had just finished eaten Ino had decided to go see if Naruto was okay. Ino roof jumped to get there quickly and was there in a matter of minutes. As she got to his door Ino was about to knock when she stopped. _What am I going to say to him if he is not okay? I don't have any clue on how to help him at this-_

" You can come in Ino I know your there." Naruto called softly through the door. "How did you know I was there Naruto?" Ino asked as she opened the door.

" I could smell you." Naruto then realized how weird that sounded and quickly said, " It's because of the Kyuubi I swear" Naruto put one hand behind his head and showed his trade mark fox grin that Ino couldn't help but laugh at.

"So how are you doing Naruto?" Ino inquired?

Naruto's face changed to one in pain but only for a split second and then his fake grin appeared, "Oh you know just enjoying my day off and being relaxed."

Ino just looked at him with the _"I know your bullshitting me face"_ then said, "That's good, anything _else_ going on Naruto?"

Naruto saw that she didn't believe him and quickly changed the subject.

"So how are you doing Ino? You okay after yesterday?"

"Yes thanks to you I didn't even get scratched." Ino said that last part with a hidden _"thank you Naruto" _

Ino looked around Naruto's apartment and was shocked at how clean it was.

_I think his apartment is cleaner than my room! _ Naruto saw her standing there as if she was waiting on something.

"You can make yourself at home if you want Ino, I will make some tea."

Ino smiled at him, "Okay Naruto."

Naruto walk into his kitchen and begins to get the pot ready when he feels a pair of arms slide around his midsection and he gets pulled into a hug from behind.

"Naruto I never properly thanked you for saving me yesterday, it was very noble of you."

Naruto couldn't see her face but thought _she is probably smiling right now, and I have to admit this really kinda feels nice; it is very comforting._ Shaking himself from his thoughts he said, "Like I said before it was no problem Ino, I would do it again in a heartbeat that much I-"

"Naruto what is wrong? You can't hide that you are sad from me. Maybe I can help you through it." As Ino said that she let go of him and he turned around and saw that she was smiling encouragingly and comfortingly so he decided to talk to her about it.

"Well okay, should we go sit down?"

"Whatever is easier for you Naruto."

Naruto leads the way into his living room and then he sits on the couch leaving room for Ino to sit beside him. Ino sits cross-legged facing him and then he sighs. Ino becomes a little impatient after a few minutes and says,

"So are you gonna talk about it?"

Naruto must have been daydreaming or just zoning out because he shook his head.

"Oh right sorry Ino. Well I guess what is really bothering me the most right now is the fact I lost my cool and let me emotions take over my thoughts. I didn't mean to say those hurtful things to Sakura; they just sorta popped out of my mouth at the time. But when I think about what she was going to do it still enrages me so all I do is end up becoming confused about my decision and I don't know if it was right or wrong. Sakura was my first crush and I have liked her since the academy. But she was about to hit a comrade with everything she had, so I am still as confused as bi-sexual." Ino was about to snicker about his joke at the end but stopped when she saw the pain and sadness in Naruto's eyes. _He… just looks so… so in pain… he looks like if the wrong thing is said his will is going to break…_

" Look Naruto I won't lie to you, I am just as confused about how I feel right now too. You just threw- I mean passed up Sakura just to save me and I am more grateful to that than you will ever know. I spent all last night trying to think of why you would do that and I still haven't thought of one reason yet. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, why did you do it Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He knew she would eventually ask him about what happened but didn't expect her to ask before he knew the answer himself.

"Well see here's the thing Ino… I don't know the answer myself. It was almost as my body was reacting on its own at the sight of you about to get hurt. When I think back to it now, the only thought running through my head is _"MOVE"! _For some reason I couldn't stand the fact of you getting hurt so I had to do something about it."

Naruto looked like he just realized everything and started to blush slightly.

Ino, on the other hand, was surprised that he told her everything. He seemed like he had complete trust in her, yet she didn't know why. _I was so mean to him when we were kids how can he trust me like we have been close for ages? I don't understand it._

Ino snapped out of her daze and looked at Naruto and saw him blushing and had one single thought.

_He looks adorable when he blushes like that…_

**Sorry about the cliffhanger guys but I was having a hard time finishing this chapter with out making it too long. Reviews are always welcomed, as are ideas for new stories. I figure I should start thinking about what I'm writing next sooner rather than later. As of now this story will be probably 30 chapters or so long with a sequel, or would you guys rather me extend this story and make it about 50 chapters? Let me know in the reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I did much better this week about updating, I'm not working as much so this chapter came up pretty quick. I really need people to be reviewing what they would like so I can plan the story accordingly please and thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**_

_**11111**_

_He looks adorable when he blushes like that… _

Suddenly Ino had a good idea.

"Hey Naruto? I gotta ask you something." Ino said that with a confident smirk on her face. Naruto noticed this and wondered what she was up to.

With curiosity in his eyes he asked, "Okay what is it?"

"Well since the Konoha festival is coming up in a few days I was thinking that, if you wanted to of course, go to it with me? That way we could get to know each other a little more." Ino was blushing by the end of it though as her smirk turned into a shy smile. Naruto held in a snicker at the sight of her blushing while trying not to think about how cute SHE looked when she blushed.

"Hmmm, lemme look at my schedule for the week to see if I can squeeze you in there." He said it with a straight face trying to look as he was serious and turned away and got up to check his calendar in the kitchen. The response was instant. And it was so much better than he thought it would be.

" NARUTO UZUMAKI! HOW DARE YOU! WHEN A GIRL-" she cut herself off at the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen and when she got around the corner she saw Naruto rolling around on the floor holding his stomache in tears because he was laughing so hard. Ino finally catching on to what he had done patiently waiting for him to stop laughing and get up.

"Oh that was fucking great! I really needed a laugh right now! Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, I was kidding, I think it would be fun to go with you." He finished with a big cheese ball grin on his face.

"Well that does sound like fun except I don't want to go with you Naruto. Not when you make me get angry by playing a trick on me. See ya around." Ino said the last part as she was walking away from Naruto heading to his door. Ino got to his door opened it and got halfway out and turned to see a shocked looking Naruto; who also seemed to be speechless. She couldn't take it anymore.

"HAAAAAHAAAAHHHA HAHAHAHA." Ino busted up laughing and pointed at Naruto. When she could finally breathe and see through her tears she saw a scowling Naruto.

"Oh and just in case you haven't figured it out yet I was kidding." With that said Ino turned towards the door again.

"Pick me up at-" Ino was cut off by strong arms wrapping around her midsection and instantly blushed. Naruto's breath tickled her right ear.

"_Thank you Ino, for everything. For yesterday and today, you don't know how much this means to me." _He spoke softly into her ear before letting go of her and stepping away. Ino on the other hand released the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. _Damn he let go too soon. _She turned around with an almost exact replica of Naruto's fox grin and said, "That's what friends do Naruto." She then turned to leave for the third time and as she did, "Pick me up at 6:00 Naruto." With that said Ino left and Naruto sat on his couch with a grin plastered on his face. _Maybe letting go of Sakura won't be so bad after all…_

_**2222**_

Naruto was out on team seven's training field currently meditating. After a few minutes orange markings appeared around his eyes and his eyes turned yellow with a horizontal rectangle for an iris. They were remarkably close to toads' eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes he stood up and created ten shadow clones. He had been practicing his chakra control after the war, which is why he could create ten instead of two at one time.

"Alright guys I want four of you to split up into teams of two and working a capture the flag scenario which will working on speed, reaction time, and coordination. I want two of you to start looking through the scrolls on sealing. One of you look over the basics again and the other start looking into the more advanced sealing methods." As he said this he took some scrolls out of the carrying scroll in he ninja pouch.

" I want two of you to do some light sparring and I want one more to find Kakashi sensei and bring him here. As for the last clone I want you to take a pebble and try to rip it in half using chakra like we did with the leaf exercise. I will read my clan's history until Kakashi sensei gets here." Naruto was using sage mode so he could practice using it since he hadn't in a while and needed to extend the amount of time he could use it for.

After the war Naruto took it upon himself to learn what had happened to his mother's native village and learn the history of it and also learn their families advanced sealing methods to begin eventually making his own.

Naruto opened his scroll and began reading where he left off.

… _Whirlpool being a very peaceful village did not terrify other countries and villages, which led to the Whirlpool village's downfall. The village Hidden in the Leaves and the village Hidden in the Sand sought out the whirlpool village's help during the third great ninja war and offered their protection in return for the rest of their existence. The village elders talked over the request and came to the conclusion to help. Konoha and Suna were very grateful and began reinforcing the whirlpool's walls with soldiers. In return they offered their knowledge of sealing to the villages. Suna seemed a little put off thinking that it was just sealing and not very effective in battle. Konoha on the other hand was extremely interested in the knowledge of sealing…_

Naruto sensed Kakashi sensei's presence headed this way and put away his scroll. He then stood up and waited a few moments until Kakashi landed in front of him, "Yo."

"It's good to see you Kakashi sensei." Naruto smiled at his former sensei.

"It's good to see you too Naruto, so what did you bring me out here for." Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto.

"Well first I wanted to ask if you knew anything about sealing," Naruto paused waiting for an answer then Kakashi shook his head "no"; Naruto then proceeded to speak, "Then I have a question about creating another jutsu…"

_**3333**_

Meanwhile Ino was trying to avoid Shikamaru's shadow on the ground while keeping Choji in her field of view also. After the war Ino was set on increasing her speed, stamina, and reaction time while also gaining more knowledge in ninjutsu. During the war Naruto showed everyone just how far he had surpassed him and especially Ino since she had been too busy crying over that asshole Sasuske before the war and her training had suffered because of that. So to fix it she had made Choji and Shikamaru tag team her to push her past her limits so she could get better in that department.

She then approached TenTen and asked if she would train her in Kenjustsu since Ino knew close to nothing about it. TenTen agreed and now Ino had a katana that consisted of a black blade with the edge reflecting as purple in the sunlight and the hilt being black with dark purple wrapping, the sheath was midnight black. Which she was currently wearing as she dodged Choji's spikey human boulder jutsu. She landed on a tree branch and melted into the shadows of the forest not making a sound. Ino had also gone to Captain Yamato to ask if he could help her in stealth since he was part of Anbu blackops. He couldn't help her but he knew someone who could and directed her to Anko since she was a former member of Anbu. Anko agreed to teach Ino under the condition that Ino would buy her dango three times a week.

Ino had snuck around the back of Choji and she suddenly lunged out from the shadows and kicked Choji's feet out from under him and then leapt towards Shikamaru who swore and began to defend himself as Ino layed into him with a barrage of taijutsu. Lastly since Ino needed major help in taijutsu she asked Lee to train her and regretted it almost instantly because he started rambling about "the power of YOUTH" and shit like that. But it paid off in the end because she was whipping Shikamaru's ass at the moment. Shikamaru had a bloody nose from Ino's knee and probably a cracked rib from her elbow, and he wouldn't last much longer at this rate because the kunoichi showed no intention of slowing down. As Ino drew back what would be the finishing punch she suddenly whirled around and ducked under Choji's enlarged fist. She then jumped at him raising her knee to hit him in the in the chest but faked it as Choji went to block and flipped in the air. She landed behind Choji and then lunged and him and kicked his feet out again but before he could fall she jumped about a foot off the ground and twisted her body making her foot connect with Choji's back and he flew through the air at a very surprised Shikamaru. The two of them tumbled to the ground in a pile. TenTen looked at Ino with shock in her eyes with far she had come. She would end being the best kunoichi in Konoha, maybe even one of the top ninja if she kept going the way she is right now.

"Alright well Ino just kicked the ever loving shit out of you two so I think that ends training for today." TenTen laughed at the two young men's faces when they gave her a "go fuck yourself look". Ah it is good to fuck with people.

_**Well I hope you guys like this chapter I can't wait to see how you guys react when you read about the new jutsu Naruto is developing. I will get the next chapter uploaded I a few days or so.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I kinda wrote two chapters back to back so lets see how this goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**1111**_

Ino was walking through the village with a huge smile on her face. Not only did she just whip her two teammates asses, she is going to the Konoha festival tomorrow with Naruto. _I hope he doesn't wear that awful orange jumpsuit of his. I don't think he would but you never know…_

_**2222**_

"What do you think Kakashi sensei, do you think it will work?" Naruto looked at the white spikey haired ninja curiously.

The latter had his hand to his face clearly thinking it through, "I suppose it could but to learn an entirely new element that you don't possess is going to be extremely hard. You sure you can handle it?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Yes I do, I believe I can do it and then I won't need to always use the nine tail's chakra when I get into trouble. I am sure Kurama will appreciate that."

Kakashi chuckled at hearing that. _My they do grow up fast; Naruto has surpassed me in every way yet he still looks to me for advice. That shows he has confidence in his friends, he will make a great Hokage._

"Well then I guess I will just have to teach you it myself and then supervise your training to make sure you don't over do it." Kakashi winked at his apprentice and proceeded to start his training.

_**3333**_

It was close to sunset when Kakashi made Naruto end his training for the day. The white fang's son told him that they would pick it up the next day.

_Flashback_

"Okay Naruto that's enough for today we can pick it back up tomorrow."

Naruto turned to look at the copy ninja and scratched the back of his head, " Well that's fine but we can't go as long as we did today." Kakashi eyed his student as he took in how nervous he suddenly got.

"If I may ask, Naruto, why?" Naruto kept scratching his head.

"Well because I am going to the festival tomorrow with someone…" Kakashi eyed his student with more curiosity now, "Once again may I ask with whom?"

Naruto blushed and looked at the ground, "Ino Yamanaka."

Kakashi froze instantly for two reasons. One Naruto is going to the festival with Konoha's future hottest Kunoichi. Two Inoichi is going to kill Naruto… and him. Naruto caught how Kakashi froze and was looking at him carefully, "What's wrong sensei?" Kakashi shook himself, "Oh, nothing Naruto. Hey why don't we pick this up on Monday? That way you can go to the festival tomorrow and over the weekend you can study sealing some more."

"Okay Kakashi sensei, I will see you Monday then." Naruto then jumped away.

_He is gonna get us both killed…_ Kakashi had no choice but to go see Inoichi and see if he could spare himself from any real harm…

_**4444**_

Ino was walking home from her training with TenTen. _Tenten went really hard today; it feels like my whole body is made of lead! _Ino couldn't help but think about another blonde and wonder what he was doing at the moment. _Maybe I will see him on the way- _Her thoughts cut off because someone ran into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Ow watch where you're going ass- Oh Naruto!" Ino smirked when she realized who it was.

"Ow! Sorry Ino you alright?" Naruto looked at her with concerned eyes making her feel warm inside.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know we really have to quit meeting like this, I tired of hitting the ground." She said with a wink and her usual confident smirk.

Naruto held his hands up defensively, " Hey it's not my fault your always the one that runs into me! I am just minding my business and you just have to run into me! You know what? _I _think _YOU_ are doing it on _PURPOSE_!" This time Naruto finished with a smirk seeing Ino laugh.

Ino looked at Naruto, "Well where you headed Naruto? You could walk me home if you want." As she finished Ino looked at him with hopeful eyes. Naruto thought_, I can't say no to her with her looking at me like that… Besides it isn't like I don't want to._

"Yeah sure I will walk you home Ino." He said with a smile.

For a few minutes they walked in a comfortable silence but when Naruto glanced at her he saw the Katana on her back. _When did she get a Katana? I have never seen her use one before…_

"Hey Ino where did you get that Katana?" Naruto eyed up the Katana. Ino saw this and reached behind her back pulling out the blade and handing it to Naruto to look at it.  
"It is a family heirloom, I am the only one in my family since Konoha was first created to use a Katana and my father gave it to me since TenTen has been training me in Kenjutsu for awhile." Naruto's eyes lit up and it appears he just had an idea.

And indeed he did.

"Soo Ino…" Naruto had a certain gleam in his eye that made Ino shudder.

"I have an idea, I was working on developing a new jutsu to help improve on my weaknesses and got to thinking… _I don't know ANYTHING about Kenjutsu…_ and seeing as to how tired you look you just came from training with TenTen. So I was wondering if you would like to expand your Ninjutsu, because I would love to learn Kenjutsu." Naruto finished with a smirk watching Ino think over his offer.

Ino had her hand held up to her chin in deep thought. _I DO need to learn more ninjutsu and Naruto is a Ninjutsu powerhouse, and this way I would get to spend more time with him… _

" I-" Naruto stopped her with a held up finger.

"That's not all of it though, I want to have a completion at the end of our training to see which one of us is stronger in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu."

_So that's what the gleam in his eye had been about…_

"Hmm I say it's a deal Mr. Uzumaki." Ino said with an equaling disturbing competitive gleam in her eye too.

They both shook hands on it.

"Now how bout I walk you home Ino?" The spikey haired blonde said.

The pony-tailed blond replied, " I would like that."

_**5555**_

About the same time as the blondes bumped into each other a spikey white-haired Kakashi walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. Inoichi looked up from his newspaper, "What brings you here Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at Inoichi, "The will to live Inoichi." All the other man could do was blink in confusion before Kakashi began to explain…

_**6666**_

Ino was laughing at Naruto's joke and wondered, _how in the hell was he so good at henging?_ Naruto had previously henged into Sakura when she was a kid and had proceeded to make fun of her obsession with Sasuke.

"Oooh Sasuke your soooo perfect, I think I will just sit here while your fighting and watch you get your ass kicked by Orochimaru in disguise and marvel at how handsome you are!" Therefore Ino was trying not pass out due to laughter while Naruto was snickering with her. Once Ino had finally calmed down enough to speak she asked Naruto, "How do you henge so well? I would never be able to do that with so much detail!" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I have just always been good at it for some reason."

"It's probably because of that sexy jutsu of yours…" Ino said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto instantly blushed in embarrassment and put one hand behind his head and only chuckled at the statement.

Ino was about to screw with him some more when her dad suddenly appeared right in front of her.  
"Ino your mom needs you to run some errands for her before you get home could you please do that." With that said Inoichi handed his daughter a list.

Ino sighed and looked at Naruto, "I gotta go Naruto see ya around." Ino turned and roofed jumped to wherever the store she was going to.

Naruto turned back to see a glaring Inoichi looking back at him. Naruto swallowed he got the feeling that this wasn't going to end well…

_**Sorry for the shorter story today but this seemed like a good place to end it and when you see next chapter you will understand why. I would really like reviews on what I talked about in chapter 4 at the end by next week or I am doing what ever I want to do and you guys will have to deal with it (lawl). Hope you like this chapter I will update again soon. I apparently forgot to upload this chapter and wrote another before realizing it lol. My bad guys.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**All right last chapter was so much smaller than I originally had wanted it to be but like I said at the end of it, it seemed like a good place to stop. I will make it up to you guys in the next few chapters though! **_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.**_

_**1111**_

Naruto swallowed nervously as he watched Ino's father glare at him. _I have a feeling that this is about tomorrow night… He seems like he is contemplating strangling me!_

Inoichi glared for another minute or so until he decided it was time to talk.

"So _Naruto _I heard you were going to the festival tomorrow with _my_ daughter." Once again Naruto swallowed trying to find his voice.

"Uhh- Um y-yeah Mr. Yamanaka Sir, I am." Inoichi tried not to smile in pleasure at his discomfort.

"I think we need to talk about that _Naruto._"

Naruto averted his eyes to the ground and mumbled, "Okay Mr. Yamanaka…"

"You can go tomorrow," Naruto's eyes shot up with glee, "But I don't want you all over my daughter, do you understand?" Naruto quickly shook his head "yes" and Inoichi continued.

"You are limited to holding hands that is it, nothing more than that." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "But we aren't-" Inoichi gave him an icy glare that quickly made him shut up.

"If I find you are doing more than that I will find you and wait until you are all alone, then I will take this metal dish scrubber," Inoichi holds up the said object as Naruto paled, " and scrub between your legs until there isn't anything left. Do you understand me?"

With that said the jinchuuriki as almost transparent he was so pale and could barely manage a slight nod. Inoichi glared at him one last time, "Good," and then jumped away on the rooftops leaving Naruto there about to pass out in fear.

_**2222**_

Inoichi returned to his home to find a gasping Kakashi who couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. _His clone must have dispelled so he wouldn't alert Naruto to his presence._ Inoichi then grinned wickedly as he started to laugh his ass off along with Kakashi…

_**3333**_

Naruto managed to drag himself home before he started flipping out. _Oh my FUCKING GOD! I THINK HE WAS SERIOUS! I DON'T WANT MY REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM SCRAPED OFF BY A SPONGE! _At that point he was almost hyperventilating when Kurama pulled his consciousness inside to talk. _"__**Narutoo… don't tell me you are that naïve.**__" The Kyuubi was looking at Naruto as if he should already know this._

_Naruto stopped freaking out for the moment and looked at the Nine Tails in confusion._

"_What do you mean Kurama?"_

"_**I mean didn't you feel the presence of Kakashi's clone? And that by the end of your 'talk' his chakra was flaring in a pattern that was just like**__-"_

"_Laughter…" Naruto finished as he remembered that. "So what does that have to do with anything?" Kurama just sighed._

"_**I guess I have to spell it our for you, if a Kakashi clone was there he knew it was going to happen and came to watch… and if he was laughing then it was all a big joke… on YOU.**__" The realization of what happened clicked as Naruto thought about it he noticed other signs it was a joke as well. "Ino's dad looked like he was trying not to laugh too! It was a joke!" Naruto began to get angry when a sudden humorous thought came to him. _

"_He said that I could hold hands with Ino and that was it, but I don't think he is expecting me to do even that. So I think I might just have to do it now. Heheh I am gonna piss off a dad tomorrow! Thanks for the help Kurama I will talk to you later." With that said Naruto left the Kyuubi's cage._

_The said tailed beast smiled to himself. 'It is a good plan I will give you that Inoichi, but you pushed too hard with the threats and almost got the opposite effect. Your welcome…' _

_The Kyuubi then smirked one last time before taking a nap._

_**4444**_

That night Naruto had the best night of sleep he has had since before the war. Naruto opened his eyes and yawned. He looked over at his alarm clock on his nightstand. _I actually woke before my alarm! This IS going to be a good day!_ Naruto thought when he saw it was 7:25 in the morning. _I have a lot of work to do today… _"Get ready Inoichi, this is gonna be fun!" Naruto stated with mischief in his eyes.

_**5555**_

Ino sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. _Man I slept like a brick; I wonder what time it is. _With that though Ino looked over at her clock on the wall, which read 9:09. _What is it with me getting up early lately? I never normally wake up before 11:00! Oh well I have got some work to do today…_ Ino smiled to herself and began to prepare for the festival that night.

_**6666**_

Meanwhile…

A white haired Nin, with his forehead protector covering his left eye, was walking through town giggling about his make out series book; gaining weird looks from people in the process. Kakashi caught a glimpse of an orange flash that went right past him and he sighed to himself. Ever since the war ended Naruto has been using the nine tails chakra mode to accomplish stupid goals much faster.

_The worst part is I'm not sighing because I am disappointed with his abuse of his power. No. It is the facts I cant do it myself. How far I have fallen… _

The copy ninja was pulled from his thought as another orange flash zoomed by him. _He is using shadow clones too? This must be something important for him to use both chakra mode with shadow clones. I wonder what it i- Oh I know! He is getting ready for the festival with Ino tonight. Oh Inoichi you sly dog…_

_**7777**_

At the same time Naruto was thinking about his revenge Inoichi sneezed. His wife Ina looked at him with a smartass look on her face, "Someone must be talking about you Hun… I bet it was Naruto plotting how to piss you off!" Inoichi apparently thought that was the most ridiculous thing he has heard in a long time because he scoffed and then began to all but piss his pants laughing. Ina eye ticked and didn't hesitate to punch him in the top of the head.

"OW! Hey that HURT!" the blonde man wined. "And the only reason I laughed is because Naruto would never do that. Would he?" Inoichi seemed to ponder this for a moment then a smirk crept onto his face.

"This is going to work out better than I planned…" Ina just rolled her eyes and flipped through her magazine. _He is just as bad as Ino trying to set people up together…_

_**8888**_

Ino was walking through town with a bag on her arm and was headed to the jewelry store when she saw the same orange flash as Kakashi. _Naruto? What the hell is he doing? I sure as hell couldn't catch him so I wonder how to get his attention? Oh I know…_

Ino breathed in deeply preparing herself for what she was about to do. _THIS will definitely get his attention!_

_**9999**_

"NAARUTOOOO!" was all Naruto heard from the other side of the village. Naruto instantly recognized who it was. He frowned as he said, " Ino what the fuck did I do?" With that said he flashed from view and flashed right in front of an impatient Ino who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

Ino looked up in annoyance, "Took you long enough." That being all she said to the shocked Naruto.

"Are you BSing me right now? I was on the other side of-" he was cut off by a glare from Ino.

"So are you saying that you were at top speed to get here, because I know first hand how fast you can be since you saved me during the war and took me to the medic in an instant-" Naruto had apparently forgotten about that, _Damn I can't bull shit her she is right I will just have to distract her then… _"Hello? I was talking to you! When a girl-" The Jinchuuriki of the nine tails cut her off with a held up hand and Ino was about to yell at him when, "So I imagine why you called me back here was to ask what I was doing and for your information I was getting ready for our date tonight," he paused as he spotted the bag on her arm, " Which you seem to be doing also."

Ino then saw him staring at the bag and hid it behind her, "It's a surprise so no peeking Naruto, you will see it tonight." She finished with a slight tinge of crimson spreading across her face. Naruto instantly got curious and but knew better than to peek so instead he settled for fucking with her.

"You do realize I could just flash behind you as you blink, look in the bag, and then flash back before you open your eyes right?" He looked at her with a smirk and his bright cerulean eyes sparkling with amusement. He didn't get the response he expected though.

"Yeah, but then I could also beat the shit out of you like Sakura did and there wont be anyone to stop me either." Naruto shivered at her tone of voice. It was completely calm but had an edge to it, meaning she was not kidding about it. She suddenly burst into laughter and he knew she got him, AGAIN.

"Dammit! You are so good at that it's scary!" Naruto admitted with a smile. Ino laughed and was about to say something smartass back but Naruto quietly said, "That's one of the things I like about you." Ino blushed and there was an awkward silence. Naruto broke the silence; "Well I have to go got a lot to prepare for tonight see ya later!" He flashed away before Ino could say anything, but it wasn't like she could have anyways, she was still standing there with a blush on her face. _I have never seen that side of Naruto before, I mean yeah he is compassionate about his friends but that was a deep compassion past the point of friendship… Does he like me the way I like him? _Ino shook herself from her thoughts figuring she would find out tonight and hurried onto the next store to make up for the lost time.

_**10101010**_

The white haired ninja who has had nothing better to do than to walk around town aimlessly over heard Naruto's and Ino's conversation. _I am just as surprised as Ino right now. He has never shown that much care in such a way towards anyone. Not even Sakura. What is going on in your head Naruto?_ Kakashi decided to go visit Inoichi and tell him what's going on, _Mr. Yamanaka will be pleased with how things are progressing… _Kakashi shun shined to the Yamanaka flower shop and saw Mrs. Yamanaka still flipping through her magazine when she saw Kakashi Hatake walk in. She put the magazine down, "Well this quite a surprise Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kakashi eye smiled politely and replied, "I am actually looking for your husband Mrs. Yamanaka is he around?"

"Yes he is let me go get him for you." She spun around in her seat and proceeded to yell, "Inoichi! Get down here Kakashi Hatake is here to see you!"

Kakashi thought to himself, _Ino is exactly like both of her parents I see…_ Inoichi came down the stairs and asked, "What's up?" Kakashi smirked under his mask and began reciting what he saw that day…

_**Hey guys sorry its been a few days longer than I said but Sunday was my birthday and I guess I 'celebrated' too hard and I spent the Monday feeling like shit and I was out all day today so I didn't get the chance to finish this until tonight so here it is. But here is the chapter just over 2,000 words, which is 300 more than I have done yet and every chapter will get longer as I go, but it will take longer for updates. I hope you guys like this chapter because it is the foundation for Naruto's and Ino's start of falling for each other.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys I tried to get this one uploaded sooner so I can get on with the story since it is still a bit slow. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**1111**_

To say that Mr. Yamanaka was pleased would have to be one of the biggest understatements the white haired ninja had ever heard of. _Inoichi-sama is radiating absolute pure joy._ Kakashi looked over at the Mrs. and saw that even she couldn't help but smile at the news before she scowled at herself and stuffed her face back into the magazine. _I only wish Naruto could speed things up tonight, I don't have much patience to deal with 'pleased' Inoichi for six months…_

_**2222**_

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself looking at a pure white ceiling. She immediately closed them from pain. _I have apparently gone into a come form a heart attack. Thank god I learned how to be a medic from Tsunade-sama. Now why did I… __**JESUS! DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN? THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! NARUTO WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME! AND FOR INO?**__ That's right Ino stepped in to save Naruto and refused to move so I couldn't get to him. Why? Then Naruto even used Chakra Mode just to stop me from hitting her! It is almost like he had this look of horror hidden by the rage in his eyes at the fact that Ino would get hurt. Does that mean-_

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by a familiar voice and an even more familiar tone in that voice. "How do you feel, my _baka student_?" The voice came from a clearly displeased Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. Sakura flinched and slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her master and instantly began to fear for her life as she saw that her master was shaking from rage. Sakura could only manage to whimper in response.

Tsunade grinned manically as she saw her students fear. _Oh Sakura… I will have fun beating the shit out of you for the crimes you nearly committed. _With that Tsunade grabbed the pinketts arm and shun shinned to the training fields where she took out her rage on the defenseless young kunoichi.

_**3333**_

The last of the Uchiha clan was meditating on his most recent bit of info that was spreading through the village like wild fire. _Hmm that loser is apparently going to the festival today with a certain young Yamanaka… that will ruin my plans if they were to fall in love. _Sasuke mentally shook himself. _Ino could never fall for that dobe. _Sasuke continued to meditate not bothering to concern himself with the possibility of Ino and Naruto falling in love…

_**4444**_

It was nearly 6:00 and Ino was pacing nervously in her room. _Do I look okay? Is he even going to show up? Why am I so nervous? Will he like my dress? I wonder what he will be wearing? Will he- _

"Ino! Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Ino's thoughts had been interrupted by her mom. Ino composed herself and let out a sigh. Her mother seemed like she was more excited about this than herself!

"Okay mom I will be down!" Ino walked to her closet to get her heels that matched the dress and began to descend down the stairs…

_**5555**_

Naruto on the other hand was nothing but a shining ball of confidence from the moment he left the Namikaze estate. _I will show Inoichi not to fuck with me! _Naruto smirked to himself and continued to walk to Ino's house_. Normally I would just use chakra mode to get there faster but I don't want to mess my outfit up, seeing how Ino will have a fit. _Naruto was wearing a simple black button up shirt with black pants and black ninja sandals. But what the key to his entire outfit was the trench coat that was much like his father's only it was crimson red (the exact color of the Kyuubi's chakra) with a black whirl pool symbol where his fathers said fourth Hokage. To finish it off it had black flames lining the bottom of it. Naruto was also not wearing his ninja headband so his hair fell down around his face and looked like his father's hair did when he was younger. When it was nearly 6:00 Naruto finally stopped in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. He breathed in deeply and rang the doorbell. The light outside flicked on and Mr. Yamanaka opened the door and then stepped outside closing the door behind him. Naruto stepped back to give Inoichi room to step out and crossed his arms waiting for the older man to start, all the while his smirk never leaving his face. Inoichi saw this and frowned but inwardly laughed. _The Kyuubi must have talked some sense into him, since he doesn't seem afraid anymore. Oh Shikamaru this plan was brilliant. _"So Naruto remember what we were talking about?" Inoichi glared at him.

"Yes I do actually, and I know what I am getting myself into." _Son I don't think you do. _Inoichi thought to himself.

"Good! Well now that's all settled come inside and meet my wife!" Inoichi smiled and slapped Naruto on the back.

Naruto on the other hand seemed surprised to say the least, his smirk dropping off of his face. Naruto thought to himself as he was brought inside._ Now this, this I was not expecting at all! It seems like he is glad I am here actually!_ Naruto was dragged out of his thoughts as Inoichi introduce his wife. "Naruto this is my beautiful wife Ina." He said with a smile. Ina smiled and replied, "Flattery will only get you so much Inoichi." Then to Naruto, "Nice to finally meet you… hero of the world!" The response she was looking for was instantaneous. The said hero of the world proceeded to roll his eyes and sighed. "Not you guys too!" ever since the end of the war and Gaara gave his speech at the end about how Naruto was the hero of the ninja world for defeating Tobi, Madara, and the juubi, people have been calling him that everywhere he went. It was bad enough being called the hero of the leaf but now it was too much. Ina, upon seeing Naruto's mood sour, began laughing at him. Naruto had one thought. _Ino comes by it naturally I see. _Naruto replied after Mrs. Yamanaka stopped laughing, "Well now I see where Ino gets her sense of humor from. Ina just flashed him toothy grin and walked over to the stairs. Once there she yelled up them, "Ino! Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Naruto looked at Inoichi and muttered something about now he knows where Ino gets her loud voice from too. Inoichi snickered and they both snickered together until Ino came down the stairs. She was wearing a light purple dress that was sleeveless but had fishnet that came out to halfway down her forearms. . There was a gap in the front of the dress, which showed a good amount of cleavage, and tightly hugged her chest. From there the dress was skin tight all the way to her hips and then it split on the left hip. The actual dress stopped about mid thigh, and also had fishnet that extended to her knees She had her hair out of her usual ponytail and it fell around her shoulders very light and curly. Both men stopped snickering and then stared wide eyed but for two very different reasons. Inoichi was staring because the dress that Ino was wearing, which was very tight and showed how much she has _grown_, shall we say, over the last few years. He didn't like it at all. Naruto on the other hand, was surprised how… Gorgeous she looked. _I knew Ino was hot but Jesus Christ! I am so glad I came tonight!_

But here is the kicker, Ino was staring wide-eyed as well thinking similar thoughts about Naruto. _I didn't know Naruto could clean up so well… and he isn't wearing any orange! _Ina then coughed to snap everyone out of their dazed stupors with an amused expression on her face. _Ino and Naruto were ogling each other while Inoichi looked like he was about to pass out from fear that his little girl was all grown up. This is comedy right here._ Everyone shook their heads and Ino continued the rest of the way down the stairs, but Naruto's eyes never left hers. Ino finally tore her sight away from Naruto's for a moment, "Mom, Dad, I will be back later." With that Naruto grabbed Ino around the waist, winking at Inoichi, and disappeared in a flash of orange. Inoichi looked at his wife and lost the shocked look in his eyes.

"You know I think you are getting to involved dear." Ina suggestively hinted. Inoichi however did not take the hint, "Nonsense they need all the help they can get to get things moving-" He was cut off by a back hand to his face as he went flying across the living room. Ina looked at him pointedly with narrowed eyes, " I SAID you are getting too INVOLVED." Inoichi flinched and had a single thought. _Son, you really don't know what you are getting yourself into._

_**6666**_

Naruto and Ino appeared outside her front door. Ino gave Naruto an aggravated look.

"What the hell was the point of that? You interrupted my dad when you did that and I can't believe you are just that lazy-" Naruto cut her off seemingly unfazed by her rising anger.

"You know Ino, I always knew you were beautiful but right now, you are absolutely gorgeous." He finished with as much emotion in his eyes as he could muster and it seemed to work. Ino blushed and instantly forgot about her anger.

"Why thank you Naruto, and you don't look bad yourself." She finished with a wink, which made Naruto blush also. _Damn she knows how to get my heart pumping already… tonight should be fun! _Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he just realized he hadn't let go of Ino's waist yet. He blushed even more, and at the same time Ino seemed to realize the same thing and blushed even more so than Naruto. Yet she didn't move away. No, if anything she just moved closer.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with his left hand, since his right one was currently being occupied, and said, "It's is about time for the festival to start, shall we?" Ino smirked in reply, "We shall." With that they headed towards the festival, still holding each other's waist…

_**7777**_

When Naruto and Ino got to the festival at the center of the village they were shocked at how many of their classmates had hooked up with each other. Tenten was with the Hyuuga prodigy Neji, Sakura went with Rock Lee, Choji was with Ayame Ichirako, and Hinata was here with Kiba. Even with all the surprise of certain couples (Choji and Ayame) everyone was more surprised to see Naruto and Ino than any of the other weird matches. Sakura looked at Ino with anger in her eyes but kept her tone neutral, "Hello Ino." Ino matched her tone but only smirked sarcastically at the pinkett, "Sakura." Kiba walked up to Naruto and looked at Ino, "Can I borrow him for a moment?" Ino let go of Naruto's waist, "Sure dog breath." Kiba cut his eyes at Ino but swallowed his pride. He brought Naruto around the corner of a building. He then glared at Naruto.

"What the fuck is up. This has to be a joke Naruto. Spill it." Naruto laughed at him and when he finally stopped he said, "No Kiba it's not. This is real I am not pulling a prank on anyone." Kiba looked into his eyes and saw they were sincere. Ever since Sasuke left the village Naruto and Kiba have become closer and closer until they could tell what the other was thinking. Kiba knew the 4th's legacy wasn't lying to him. Kiba softened his gaze and sighed in jealousy. "Okay then tell me how it happened. All of it." Naruto began to recount his story to Kiba who listened very intently. Meanwhile Ino was doing the same thing with Tenten who also listened very intently…

_**Okay guys I know I slacked this week with updating but I had trouble ending this chapter and really just kind of struggled in general. Hope you guys like it.**_


	9. Review Answers 1

_**Okay guys this isn't a chapter, this for the idiots who are reviewing as guests.**_

"Whatdafudge 7/22/13 . chapter 1

So ino can't dodge sakuras punch, and naruto pulls a 180 in the span of like 2 seconds. Lol is right, this is gay._**"**_

_**First of all if you would have kept reading you would have seen Ino chose not to move to keep Sakura from getting to Naruto. Second, Naruto is the second person to ever doge the raikages punch at full power, the first being his father. His father also used a teleportation jutsu (Hirashin) and Naruto dodged it with raw speed. So yes if he is using chakra mode that is more than possible.**_

"Guest 7/22/13 . chapter 8

seriously Choji and Ayame, that is one of the worst parings out there, the only one that sucks more is Sasuke Hinata._**"**_

_**Normally I would agree with you but I thought about it. Choji worships food and likes ramen, so since I don't know who runs the bbq place I chose Ayame.**_

_**Any other questions should be explained next chapter jose19. So if anyone wants to be proven wrong about anything to do with the Naruto series, just make a stupid review. Next chapter will be up in a few days.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys this chapter will have a lot happening in it and hopefully people will stop being dicks in the reviews.**_

_**1111**_

Naruto patiently waited for Kiba to speak after he finished explaining what happened with him and Ino after the Sakura incident till now. Kiba was processing everything Naruto told him. _Huh. Well I am happy for Naruto and Ino, it seems like they deserve each other. I'm still a little jealous because Ino is hot as hell though. _With that thought Kiba started to still and slapped Naruto on the back. "I'm happy to hear it whiskers, hope everything goes _well _tonight."

Naruto just rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Kiba is pushing it calling me whiskers! _"Oh it will _Mutt,_ oh it will." Kiba would normally yell and cuss the fox boy out but tonight was a special occasion. Also it seemed Ino would beat the shit out of him if he did.  
Kiba looked at Naruto and said, "We should probably head back now." Naruto simply nodded and they turned to head back to the group. They started to but Kiba saw that Ino and tenten were talking by building about twenty feet from them. Naruto stopped and wondered why Kiba suddenly froze and then saw why when he noticed Ino and TenTen. He inwardly groaned as Kiba turned around with a mischievous gleam in his eye and mouthed, "Follow me". Naruto sighed when he saw Kiba jump onto a building. _If we are going to do this we are going to do it right. _Kiba saw Naruto wave him back down and he glared at him as he jumped back down into the alley. "What the hell-" Kiba started on the way down until he saw Naruto hold up his hand and stick his pointer finger and middle finger up and concentrate. Naruto henged into a random girl and motioned for Kiba to henge also. Kiba smirked when he realized what to do and henged into a random man and held out his arm and 'Naruto' took it. They both walked towards the building that Ino and TenTen were under, completely inconspicuous. Hinata noticed that two people walked out from the same alley that Naruto and Kiba were in. She muttered Byakugan and she saw that it was really Naruto and Kiba in disguise. Guessing at what they were doing she turned off he Byakugan and acted like nothing was wrong.

_**2222**_

TenTen was giggling until she noticed the 'couple' walk a couple feet away and lean against the building. She sensed that it wasn't just a random couple but it was, in fact, Naruto and Kiba. Call it women's intuition. So she played along. "So Ino how do you really feel about Naruto?" Ino looked at TenTen with slight surprise at the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

"How do you think he looks, what you like about him, how much you actually like him, you know, the works?" Ino looked towards the group and saw Naruto and Kiba hadn't returned yet. _I have time to tell her real quickly. _

"Well to be honest I think he is pretty fucking hot. I love the fact that he is so loyal to the village and his friends. I don't really know how much I like him I just know I do. I have actually liked him since he saved the village from Pain of the Akatski. Then during the war he showed everyone just how far he had surpassed us all. I felt like I was of no help during the war unless I was with Shika and Choji. By myself I wouldn't have done anything to help and probably only gotten in the way. So after the war I have been training like there is no tomorrow just to try to prove to him that I am not worthless in a fight and that I could stand beside him and everyone else when the going gets tough." TenTen's eyes widened in surprise at all of this. _Wow… she really like Naruto I would say she nearly loves him, even if she doesn't know it yet. _TenTen then had another idea, "It is a shame Naruto didn't hear any of that. He would probably be shocked, to say the least." With that said she looked Ino in the eye, looked over to the alley suggestively, then at the 'couple' behind them. Ino looked at her in confusion. _Why did she look at the alley Naruto and Kiba are in after saying that, then look at the couple… OH THOSE ASSHOLES! TENTEN YOU ARE A BITCH! YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME DIDN'T YOU!_ TenTen saw the anger in Ino's eyes and knew she was going to pay for this later.

Ino on the other hand was only mad at TenTen because she didn't let her know what she was doing before now. _You are going to pay for that dearly next time we train together TenTen. Or I may be thanking you, it all depends how this turns out. _Ino waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Oh well I guess he just missed out then." Then she turned around and headed towards the group, so did TenTen. All the while she kept an eye out for the 'couple' and sure enough they walked back to the same alley, and moments later Naruto and Kiba came back. Ino looked at Naruto as she slipped her hand back around his waist, "Did you guys have a nice talk?" Naruto swallowed involuntarily. "Uh yea we did, he just asked a few questions ya' know." He scratched the back of his head. Ino smiled and knew she caught him red handed and he did too. Though it apparently just dawned in her what he actually heard since she started blushing. Naruto saw this and chose not to say anything about it. _I'm just lucky she hasn't pounded me into the ground yet. _The entire group continued to walk for a little bit while until a thought occurs to Naruto. "Hey where's Shikamaru?" With that said everyone in the group except Ino snickered. Choji is the one who answered, "He is uh… a little busy right now with Temari."

"Whattaya mean he's…" Naruto trailed off as his eyes widened in revelation. He felt Ino tense and pulled her tighter to comfort her and looked into her eyes. He saw tears starting to form and knew he had to get her out of there.  
Naruto looked back at the rest of the group and said, "Hey guys we will see you later." And before anyone could protest he turned on chakra mode and held on tightly to Ino and was gone in a flash of orange. _I hope you know what you are doing Naruto,_ TenTen thought to herself as the group continued on to the festival.

_**3333**_

Ino had held onto Naruto for dear life as he carried her bridal style. It seemed like it was only seconds before the sound of the busy streets of the leaf village were gone and Naruto put her down. She saw where they were and looked at Naruto with curiosity. "Why did you bring me on top of the Hokage Mountain?" Naruto looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Because I saw you were getting upset thought of the first quiet place I could take you and I thought of here. This is where I used to come as a kid when I was upset. It is just so calm and you can see the stars so clearly up here. When Ino stepped forward under the moonlight and looked at the stars Naruto's heart started to beat faster. _Damn she looks so beautiful under the moonlight… _Naruto didn't know what he was doing from that point on he was just doing what his body compelled him to do.

Ino was star in a trance at the stars. _How have I never been up here before it is absolutely amazing! _Ino was broken out of her trance by strong arms and warm breath on her ear. Instantly she got butterflies in her stomache. _He is getting more comfortable around me. _"So Ino do you want to talk about the Shikamaru thing? I know it is painful to talk about but it does help." Ino cringed at what he said. _I know he means well but I cant… I… I am just not ready to talk about that. But this is Naruto so he won't do anything to hurt me… but I am still not sure… _

Naruto felt the hesitation Ino was going through and sighed. _I am going to have to do this if I want to gain her trust completely. _"Ino I should tell you something." Ino was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto's words. "Okay Naruto what's up?"

Naruto let go of Ino and spun her around staring into her eyes. He breathed in deeply and began, "Ino when you stepped in front of Sakura that day, and I flashed in front of you I didn't do it because you are just my comrade. I did it because I have liked you almost since the academy. The only reason I chased Sakura was to cover that up. I was and still am shy about that kind of stuff. Over the years I pushed any thoughts of liking you out of my head to focus on my training. It's almost as if I had repressed them completely until Sakura was about to punch you with everything she had, that my feelings came flying back to me. Ever since that day more and more feelings have been coming back." Ino's eyes widened in shock and almost collapsed on her knees but stood strong. Ino was about to speak when he continued all the while staring into her eyes.

"But tonight… When I saw you come down the stairs with your dress on, all the missing pieces just seemed to fit into place. Ino I really like you; I don't quite know how much I just know I do. I just hope you feel the same." Ino stared into his bright blue eyes before she answered, "Well I would go through my whole story with you but I don't think I need to." Naruto narrowed his eyes and was about protest when she finished with four words.

"I know you heard." With that said Naruto froze waiting for her to scream at him. Ino stepped back from him and punched him lightly in the top of his head. When she saw him close his eyes and grab the top of his head she thought to herself, _Now is my chance!_

Naruto had his eyes closed in pain and grabbed the top of his head. _I guess it could have been worse; wait maybe there is more coming!_ He cringed when he felt Ino move towards him until he felt soft, warm lips crash into his. _Ino! What the fuck?! _He hesitated to return it and thought, _Fuck Inoichi! _Naruto returned the kiss and they stayed like that for a few more seconds until they both drew their lips away, their foreheads still touching. Naruto shakily opened his eyes and saw Ino still had hers closed and was breathing ragged breathes.

"So Ino how do you feel now? Do you trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you?" Ino didn't answer for a few seconds. _That was better than any of Shikamaru's kisses… He was so… Passionate about it… _"Uh, well, um, yea I think so." Ino replied still visibly shaken by the kiss. Naruto smirked, "Good, but how about we do that again Ino-hime?" She looked over at him as he winked at her and she blushed. _Oh fuck it._ They both leaned in and locked each other into a warm lip lock as the stars shined down upon them…


	11. Chapter 10

_**All right guys I'm getting this chapter cranked out all in one night. I am on my second red bull and I still have one more to keep me going so here goes!**_

_**1111**_

Naruto and Ino broke apart after their second kiss and were gasping for air. Naruto a little more than Ino since that being his second kiss ever. _What the hell was that it was almost like I was being manipulated for a moment… KURAMA YOU MOTHER FUCKER! _

_Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki seal_

Naruto was standing front the Kyuubi's cage seething with rage. As he glared daggers at the nine tails, Kurama thought to himself, '_If looks could kill…' _

Naruto spoke first, "Kurama I know what you did… If you just fucked up my friendship with Ino I will make you pay." The key to Naruto's seal flared blue flames on his fingertips and he held his hand right in front of the seal. Despite being a giant demon made of chakra the Kyuubi shivered to himself. '_I definitely don't want that to happen again…' _as he remembered what happened when Naruto took control of his chakra on turtle island. The Kyuubi hid his apprehension with a smirk and simply stated, "**Doesn't appear that way considering the shape she is in, and how about yourself its not like you rejected the emotions I put in your head…" **

Naruto paused for a moment considering this. _Maybe he is right. Ino does seem a bit… shaken by those kisses to say the least… _

The Kyuubi spoke bringing Naruto out of his thoughts, **"Listen brat, everyone else sees it even if you don't, you and Ino already have a special connection to each other. You need to preserve that connection Naruto. It is not one that you can ever have again. Now leave I need a nap." **With that said Kurama layed back down and closed his eyes. Naruto was shocked at first but couldn't help but smile. "Some things never change huh Kurama. By the way I wasn't kidding. If you ever manipulate my emotions again, I will tighten the seal and while you ar3e pinned down I will use your own chakra to beat the shit out of you. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer Naruto phased out of his mindscape. Kurama sweat dropped. _He has become quite the intimidator over the years… _

_Back in Reality_

Ino was just recovering from that kiss and stood up knocking Naruto out of his daze and he stood up quickly also. Naruto was the first to speak.

"So does the thought of Shikamaru still upset you?" Ino answered without hesitation.

"No, not at all." Naruto smiled at this and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" Ino smiled with him and took his arm in hers.

"We shall."

_**2222**_

TenTen was beginning to worry. The two had been gone awhile now and she was worried Ino was too upset and Naruto trying to help only made it worse. Neji noticed his girlfriends worried expression and consoled her. "Ten-chan they are fine. This is Naruto and Ino we are talking about here. Ino is too stubborn to get truly upset with Naruto around and you know Naruto will do anything to help her."

TenTen sighed and closed her eyes. "I know but I am still not convinced that everything will go okay."

Hinata on the other hand was in inner turmoil. Having seen Ino on Naruto's arm shocked her to say the least, but what shocked her even more was the fact that they seemed so close and warm towards each other. _I need to tell Naruto-kun how I feel now or I will never be able to live with myself. Whether I get rejected or not I have to tell him! _

Kiba noticed the sudden fire in Hinata's eyes and instantly thought of a certain green jump suited ninja named Rock lee… HOLY SHIT IT'S CONTAGIOUS! He froze where he stood shaking in fear at the thought of himself catching 'The fire of YOUTH!' Kiba almost passed out where he stood until the Choji slapped him on the back. "What's the hold up Kiba?" Kiba looked at Choji and thought of a quick diversion and stated quickly, "I'm just hungry!" Choji fell for the bait and dropped his worried gaze for his friend and got look of… lust it would seem. Kiba sighed to himself and composed himself as Choji started running his mouth about food. Kiba sweat dropped at the glare Ayame gave him and he hurried to catch up to Hinata again.

The whole group stopped when a flash of orange appeared with Ino and Naruto shut off his chakra mode. Naruto greeted the rest of the group with a simple, "Yo." Everyone face faulted at how familiar that sounded especially Sakura. _Oh god it is another Kakashi sensei! _The pinkett looked at how happy Ino was to be on Naruto's arm and nearly blew a gasket. "Lets go Lee." The confused Lee was then dragged away from the rest of the group yelling about how unyouthful Sakura was being. Ino laughed at how mad Sakura was when she left leaving everyone else to sweat drop with the exception of Naruto. Hinata was thinking on how to get Naruto alone so she could confess her love to him. That is until she noticed Ino on his arm and that they seemed even closer than before. "Kiba I think we should go." Kiba was about to protest until he saw the pained look in her eyes and sighed instantly knowing what the problem was.

"Well guys we have to go see you guys later." Everyone but Naruto waved goodbye knowing full well why Kiba and Hinata were leaving except for Naruto. "Why are you guys leaving so soon?" everyone sweat dropped and Kiba replied, "Cause I feel sick see ya around." Kiba's look said don't push it any farther and Naruto shrugged and said his good byes. Ino shook her head at him but before he replied he sensed someone's presence to his right.

Naruto looked to his right and said, "Your late." Everyone looked to where Naruto was and saw Sasuke come out of the shadows with a red haired Uzumaki on his arm.

Naruto nodded to the pair.

"Hey Sasuke, Karin it's been awhile." Karin simply nodded back while Sasuke replied, "You're still as clueless as ever dobe."

"What do you mean?" Naruto was thoroughly confused while everyone just chuckled at him, except for Sasuke of course, who merely smirked.

"Whatever, lets get going guys the fireworks are going to start soon." With that everyone continued on following Naruto since he is the one who set up the reservation. Ino stared at her escort to the festival in curiosity. _I wonder where he is taking us. I hope it isn't a ramen stand… _Naruto led the group to a rundown looking shack that seemed like it was about to fall apart. TenTen looks at Naruto in disbelief.

"Are kidding me right now? Is this one of your pranks?" Naruto simply shrugged and motioned for everyone to go inside. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and thought to himself, _What are you up to Dobe?_

Ino decided to listen to Naruto and pulled open the door. Once she stepped inside she turned around with doubt in her own eyes. Naruto saw this and stepped forward and whispered in her ear, "_Just trust me on this one okay?" _ Ino nodded and continued inside and soon after the rest of the group continued in except for Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke gave him a look that said, 'If this is a prank I'm kicking your ass' and then he too walked inside. Naruto simply smirked and followed the group inside. Once inside there was a single hall with only one door at the end of it. Naruto took the lead and got to the door first and held up his hand and everyone stopped.

Naruto gave everyone his patented fox grin and winked. From there he summoned a clone from a scroll and then dispelled the clone. As soon as the clone dispelled Naruto closed his eyes. Around his eyes an orange color began to show until in was a dark orange and when Naruto opened them, his eyes resembled a toad's.

Ino looked at Naruto with surprise and curiosity. _So that's what sage mode looks like up close! Why is he using it though? _ Naruto saw everyone's confusion and simply winked at them, from there he turned to the door and bit his thumb. He wrote his name in blood in the middle of the door and there was a 'poof' and the door disappeared. As the smoke was clearing the sounds of a restaurant could be heard. Naruto went through the smoke and everyone quickly followed suit right behind him. When the smoke finally cleared the group all gasped in shock, even Sasuke's "Cool Guy" attitude slipped and his jaw dropped! It didn't even seem like they were inside a tiny shack, considering the ceiling was as tall as a three-story building!

Naruto stood there smirking as he took a picture of the group. _This is going to be some good black mail! _He put his camera away and grabbed Ino by her waist and pulled her against himself with his arm wrapped around her waist. This seemed to wake Ino out of her stupor as she shook her head slightly. She looked into the smirking Naruto's eyes and said, "How in the hell did you find this place?" Once again not giving anything away he shrugged and walked over to a big table that said, "Reserved". Naruto turned and saw that the group still had yet to move and whistled and everyone else came out of their stupor and sat down. Pulling out Ino's chair for her before sitting down himself, he motioned to one of the waitresses who had strangely familiar red hair. Ino couldn't take her eyes of her and couldn't figure out why. _Why does she seem so familiar? Is it her height? No… Wait! She has the same face as Naruto! _Ino thought right as the red haired waitress walked closer.

Upon that Sasuke noticed her eyes. _They are dark grey instead of white… She is a reanimation. _Sasuke also notices Naruto's warm smile to the woman. _She must be the dobe's mother. _Right as Ino and Sasuke figured out who the woman was Naruto spoke, "Hey mom." Once again everyone's jaw dropped with the exception of Ino and Sasuke who stared curiously. Kushina gave her son a foxy grin before bursting into laughter as a flash of a camera appeared and The fourth Hokage walked out behind Kushina with the said camera. Naruto and Kushina were in tears, as the group grew even more shocked at seeing the greatest Hokage to date! Choji even dropped the bag of chips he was eating and didn't seem to care! Ayame simply rolled her eyes at everyone and walked over to Kushina and gave her a warm hug. Even Naruto was surprised by that.

Kushina snickered as Ayame explained; "Kushina-chan would come to our ramen stand when I was a little girl almost everyday when she was pregnant with you Naruto. Your mom would chase me around while the ramen cooked until she wasn't allowed to. She was always so polite and ate the ramen much like you do Naruto." Kushina and Naruto both scratched the back of their heads with their right hand. "Which is why we accepted you immediately when you first came to our ramen stand." Ayame smiled warmly at Naruto and took her seat again.

Choji scratched his chin and asked, "Then why is the fourth Hokage here then?" Minato Namikaze simple closed his eyes and smiled, "That's an easy one. I am his father." Ino snorted in laughter at the look Choji gave Naruto. It was a mixture of awe, shock, fear, and a tinge of jealousy there. TenTen just rolled her eyes at him. "Choji even I knew that Minato was his father! Don't you remember the war when the fourth helped to defeat Obito and the juubi?"

_Flashback: _

Naruto was down on one knee in exhaustion as Sakura was healing him. The fucking bitch was complaining in his ear about how he shouldn't be so reckless. Kiba was standing a little to the right of them both clearly annoyed with Sakura. _Naruto is defending us all and is the only thing between death and everyone here and you are bitching at him!? _Kiba thought angrily to himself. Naruto simply smirked in response and looked to his left and moments later the fourth Hokage appeared in a yellow flash.

"Sorry I'm late son." He smiled genuine smile. All of the Konoha twelve drop their jaws in shock and screamed in unison, "_**WHHHAAAT!?**_"

_**Hey guys I had more issues with this chapter than I thought I would and apologize for taking so long to update. I hope you guys enjoyed the twist in this chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys this chapter is a little longer, about 2500 words. Oghren I agree I am going to start making the chapters about 3000 words and the only reason they aren't a lot more is because I want to update every week because I hate when the author takes months to update and then is late. Know that I look back at the first few chapters I see that it was way rushed and will fix that for the next story I write.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**1111**_

Choji grins sheepishly, "Oops I forgot about that." A snort is heard and everyone turns Naruto as he says, "It's probably because Sasugay over there declared he would be Hokage over me!" Sasuke loses his cool demeanor for a moment and glares at Naruto, which only makes him wink. Kushina giggles while Minato sweat drops. _Naruto is exactly like his mother… _He thinks to himself. TenTen is still confused, "Well then why are you guys here, I mean we can see you are reanimation?"

This time Minato answered, "After the war Orochimaru was going to put release the reanimation, but before he released me I asked him for a favor. I asked him to reanimate my wife and keep me here also so we could get to know our son. He told us the only way he would agree to it is if I taught him how to do the Hirashin." Naruto widened his eyes, "You taught Orochimaru how to do the HIRASHIN?" Minato had paused, since he was expecting this. _Yes Naruto, exactly like your mother. _Minato smiled in amusement, which only seemed to anger Naruto more.

"No I told him that I am bound to only teach that seal to my kin by the village of whirlpool. So instead I taught him some seals to store chakra and he was satisfied enough to agree. Kushina always wanted to own a restaurant so here we are." Naruto sighed in relief but Sasuke seemed to become the opposite.

_If I know Orochimaru he knew Minato wouldn't give him the Hirashin… So what is he playing at? _ Karin suddenly became interested in the conversation when she heard whirlpool. "Wait you said whirlpool village right? That's my home village!" Kushina's eyes lit up and Minato mentally face palmed._ Of course she is an Uzumaki nobody has such bright red hair except an Uzumaki, _Minato thought to himself.

"So you were born in whirlpool?" Kushina asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes I was just born when the village was destroyed and my family fled with me and we became travelers until we found the sound village. By then I was five. My family tried to get into the village but bandits attacked us before we could get there. My dad sacrificed himself to save us and we ran towards the village. Right as we crossed through the field in front of the gates my mom was hit by a kunai in her right calf. She collapsed and told me to run and get inside the village. I told my mother to bite me and she did. But then something happened… her calf healed itself and she stood up with shock in her eyes. That is until-" Karin closed her eyes in pain at the memory. Sasuke allowed some emotion in his face as he rubbed Karin's back comfortingly. Said red head breathed in to calm herself before continuing with a hollow voice.

"My mother's eyes turned lifeless in an instant as another kunai was plunged through her head and I saw the bandits dashing across the clearing. I turned and ran through the field and was almost through the village gates before I was grabbed and pulled backwards by one of the bandits. After that point I don't remember anything except waking up in Orochimaru's lair." Karin's face held no emotion but everyone could see her inward struggle to keep calm. Naruto's mom put her hand to her chin and thought for a second before saying, "Ahah! I know what family you were from in whirlpool!"

Karin eyed the other redhead curiously, "What family might that be?" You have one of the kekkei genkai of the whirlpool! It's called coil regeneration." Everyone stared at Kushina then back to Karin, who seemed very surprised herself.

"So basically whenever someone interacts with her physical chakra she can convert it into a chakra regeneration that strengthens their own chakra coil for the amount of time the two stay connected, thus accelerating the healing process." You could have heard a penny drop in the sand village because of the silence that ensued after Naruto's statement. Minato was the first to speak after several minutes. "Naruto, how did you know that?" Naruto's grin disappeared, as he seemed to be in deep thought. "I don't really know dad, it just sort of came to me… almost like a revelation of a kind." Minato began his own deep thoughts at that point.  
"Well I will be damned, Naruto's right." Said a befuddled Kushina. She shook her head and continued, "Well now let's get down to business, what would you guys like to start with to drink?"

Everyone ordered their drinks and their food. Naruto and Ino split a meal since Ino didn't want to eat anything at first. They agreed on crab imperial with lobster chowder as an appetizer. Choji ordered everything on the menu until he was informed that the dinner was not free of course and hurriedly changed his to two meals that had too many different topping on burgers to even begin to explain. Ayame ordered a simple beefcake platter with a baked potato with cheese, butter, sour cream, and bacon on it. Sasuke ordered the Alaskan blue crab legs with tarter sauce. Naruto raised his eyebrow at this, "But I thought since you are an Uchiha you would have ordered the most expensive item on the menu just to prove how much better you are than us." The said Uchiha simply shrugged and took a swig of his jack Daniels and coke. Karin ordered salmon cakes with loaded French fries. Tenten and Neji decided to split a meal and ordered an assortment of clam, scallops, lobster, and crab appetizers. Kushina wrote all of this down and went back to the kitchen and immediately began screaming for the cooks to get everything done right or the lose their jobs and get to eat from the gutters in the street. Sounds like hell's kitchen 2.

Everyone was immersed in conversation and bringing up old memories, until Choji asked, "So Naruto, how did you calm Ino down and convince her to eat something in the same night?" The blonde rubbed his head as his face flushed. "Well that's a little random to ask…" Neji cut Naruto off, "Don't change the subject."

"Nobody wants to hear it anyways Neji…" he trailed off at the looks everyone at the table was giving him. They said, 'Tell us now you prick!'. Naruto sighed. _If I tell them I made out with her on top of the Hokage monument they will not let it go and will tease us both all night… I guess I gotta do it now… _Naruto sighed again reluctant to do what he was about to do. That is until he looked into miss Yamanaka's eyes. He felt himself get butterflies again just like earlier. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered something in her ear. He pulled away and she began to smile mischievously. Naruto stood up and created a shadow clone. He turned to the shadow clone and said, "Get the package." The clone saluted and turned on chakra mode and disappeared in a flash. Not a moment later he returned with something on his shoulder. The something was moving very slowly. Naruto nodded and the clone grabbed the 'something' by his green chunin jacket and held him up for everyone to see. Everyone gasped and froze. Shikamaru was unconscious and had two black eyes and a huge gash that started above his right eyebrow and ended on his chin.

Naruto began to emit some of the Kyuubi's red chakra and made his eyes turn red and his hair spike up. He spoke in a demonized voice that was similar to his own, "This is what I did." He held the evil look for a few more second before he busted up laughing with Ino joining him. There was a poof sound and 'Shikamaru burst into smoke and turned into another Naruto shadow clone. The two clones then dispelled themselves. As everyone in the group began to realize they had been tricked. Minato and Kushina had been doing what parents do best and eaves dropping on their son's conversation. Kushina was giggling and Minato was trying not to laugh. He was failing miserably.

"I can't believe how much our son is like you Kushina-hime, its almost scary, JUST KIDDING!" He flinched as she glared at him for the comment and continued listening to group's reactions. Sasuke just closed his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms; Karin held no emotion on her face with having seen worse with Orochimaru. Choji however was horrified but soon began laughing a throaty bellow with Ayame giggling. She knew Naruto long enough to know he would never do anything like that. Neji and tenten were a mix of emotions all at once. Neji was trying to keep his normal stoic expression and not laugh but was also, failing miserably. TenTen however, was another story. She appeared to be mad, horrified, disgusted, amused, and disappointed all at once. But she wasn't disappointed in Naruto. She couldn't believe she fell for that stupid trick.

Naruto gave everyone his fox grin while Ino tried to stop laughing, which she was struggling at to say the least. Minato and Kushina decided that was a good time to bring everyone's food out. Everyone began eating and continued conversing for a while until Naruto noticed Ino had quit eating after her first few bites. _If I know her, she is refusing to eat to keep her figure. I will have to see about that. _Naruto calmly put down his utensils, and rather unnervingly looked at said Yamanaka. Ino swallowed having guessed what this was about and waited for him to say something. She waited, waited, and waited some more before her patience broke. She closed her eyes in annoyance and open her mouth to ask him what the hell his problem was, she felt a fork with crab imperial go in her mouth, dump the food there and then a hand shut her mouth forcing her to chew the food and swallow. TenTen immediately sweat dropped. _Naruto is about to die…_ Ino opened her eyes and grabbed Naruto by the front of his jacket and dragged him kicking and screaming outside of the restaurant. The rest of the group watched Naruto grow his nails with the nine tails chakra in desperation and drag them on the floor, but to no avail. Ino didn't even slow down.

The group, including Naruto's parents, had one collective sigh and went back to eating while they still could.

_**2222**_

Once they were outside Ino picked Naruto up and slammed him against the wall of the "shack" and held him there. She had enough venom in her eyes to make Kurama visibly shake in fear.

"Explain. Ten seconds." Naruto swallowed and began his rushed defense.

"_**Because I care about you and its not healthy to starve yourself especially as a ninja since you burn so many calories on missions and we are required to eat more than civilians so I figured instead of fight I would trick you into eating so you would eat and then you wouldn't explode and I am apparently wrong**_** about **_**that and I'm sorry!"**_He actually finished all of that in roughly five seconds, and that _almost_ impressed her. Almost. Ino continued staring into Naruto's soul thinking over what he said and came to two conclusions.

"Okay well the way I see it you have two options. One, we go back inside and you don't do that ever again and we forget about this. Two, you ask me out, I say yes, we go back inside, and feed each other in front of everyone including your parents, who have been listening the entire time. Your choice." She smirked seeing him sigh in relief that he wasn't going to die today before contemplating his answer. It didn't take long for him to figure out what he would do.

Naruto grinned a big cheesy grin and replied, "I will take option two Ms. Yamanaka." Ino grinned also and took his hand and led him back inside. The group put their utensils down at the sound of the door opening and pushed their plates away to make sure nothing happened to the food. Until they noticed they pair holding hands walk over to the table. Choji and TenTen's jaws dropped in shock and Sasuke Brooded to himself at the sight. Karin was inwardly happy because now that was one less person to get in between her and her Sasuke-kun. Kushina giggled and Minato smiled proudly at his son. What they did next however shocked everyone, and especially Kushina because she was never this confident when it came to relationships. _They began feeding each other_. With their arms intertwined. Minato stood there frozen in shock wondering where his confidence came from while everyone else's jaws hit the table. Surprisingly Choji was the first one to break the silence with a booming laugh. Naruto and Ino looked over confused as did everyone else. "Okay guys you can quit the act now. It was a hilarious joke you fooled us! Hooray you win, so you can drop the act." Naruto then laughed after a few seconds and shook his head. Ino blushed and smiled at Choji.

Naruto looked at Choji and simply stated, "Um we are dating now, no joke." With that TenTen promptly fell out of her chair in shock. Choji once again became confused and everyone else didn't even move. Sasuke stood up and thanked everyone for dinner and walked out with Karin on his arm and uncharacteristically winked at Naruto before he disappeared in a swirl of lightning. Neji got up, politely thanked everyone for dinner and dragged a frozen TenTen out of the restaurant also uncharacteristically winking at Naruto. Choji and Ayame didn't leave yet and ordered dessert as did Naruto and Ino. Choji and Ayame split a simple chocolate fudge brownie sundae and Naruto and Ino split a peanut butter pie with Reese's pieces mashed up on top with chocolate topping. Choji devoured his half of it while Ayame ate with _slightly_ more manners and finished a few minutes after Choji. Choji and Ayame got up, thanked Kushina and Minato for the food and as they were leaving Ayame turned and winked at Naruto and left.

The spikey haired blonde threw up his hands in exasperation and exclaimed, "Why does everyone keep winking at me?!" Ino laughed and pointed at the bill Kushina was handing Naruto as she was shaking from laughter. Then it dawned on Naruto.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

_**3333**_

Ino was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder with her left arm wrapped around him as he had his right arm wrapped around her. She giggled again as he muttered something about being broke and no good asshole friends. Naruto looked at her giggling and rolled his eyes before grinning himself.

"I guess they won tonight huh Ino-hime?" Ino nodded and thought to herself. _Yup. I guess that's what happens when you play too many pranks on your friends in one night. They leave you to pay the 5,000 ryo bill for a luxurious dinner. _She snuggled closer to him and made him forget about the bill and brought him back to reality. He pulled her closer to him as they continued slowly to Ino's home to drop her off.

_Meanwhile…_

"And you are sure that is exactly what happened?" Inoichi inquired. Minato gave him an affirming nod. Kakashi eye smiled, "This is great news then, and a very progressive night. I say our work here is done. They can figure it out from here." Inoichi also nodded and the three ninja jumped away to their respective homes. Each of them extremely happy with how the two people in question relationship has transformed. Minato thought to himself, _I am glad I didn't miss Naruto's first and only true love…_

_**This one took me awhile but I hope you guys like it. It's not my best but it is hopefully still good.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**ALLLLLLLRRIIGHTY THEN! I took four-day break from even thinking about the story and I'm back ready to go! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much!**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

_**1111**_

Naruto was looking up at the sky enjoying the comfortable silence. Ino looked up at her now boyfriend, staring at his relaxed face curiously.

"You know I don't know how you can be so relaxed right now." Ino stated breaking the silence. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but before he could speak Ino simply said, "Especially since you thought you could listen to my conversation with tenten earlier without me noticing." Naruto literally froze, and stopped moving not daring to move. His eyes just flitted to Ino and held her gaze. Albeit only out of fear.

"What do you think I should do about this Naruto?" Ino said with a terrifying smirk. Naruto seemed to regain so form of movement since he visibly swallowed.

"I- uh- could- um…. Oh I could make it up to you Ino! I swear! I will do whatever you want!" Ino smiled gleefully at his idea. _I could get used to that. _The young Yamanaka smiled to herself but her smile quickly left at the agitation in Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke this isn't the best time." The last of the Uchiha stepped out of the shadows and Ino sweat dropped. _Does he have nothing better to do than stalk Naruto? _

Sasuke's arrogant smirk never left his face, "Actually this is the perfect time." The Uchiha looked at Ino and continued, "Ino, you shouldn't be with this trash. You should be with a perfect Shinobi. Not one who cowers from a woman in fear half the time. How about it, want to come join my clan?" Sasuke smirked as he finished. Ino had a sense of Déjà vu and replied, "Um go fuck yourself."

Naruto had only grown more agitated as Sasuke continued, that is, until Ino promptly gave her answer. All his anger left him as he busted up laughing at the raven-haired young man. Suddenly there was a whistle as a kunai was propelled through the air, and almost the exact same time there was a 'poof' and a clang of metal against metal was heard in the street. Naruto instantly stopped laughing and his eyes shot up, all humor gone as it was replaced with the cold eyes of a Shinobi. Although they had some shock when they saw what had caused the clang. Ino had pulled her katana out of a miniature sealing scroll attached to her wrist and had simply blocked the kunai with the sheath not even bothering to pulled the katana out. Sasuke's eyes also slightly widened in shock before his arrogance took over again.

Ino was seething with rage at the moment not even thinking as she blocked the kunai. But she didn't draw her blade because that showed that she would fight. Yet that is. "Hey douchebag, try that again and see what happens." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes concentrating. He knew what Sasuke's response would be and would need some speed to counter Ino's reaction. As if on cue another kunai streaked through the air only this time Ino drew her katana and raced forward deflecting the kunai into the ground and raised her sword to attack Sasuke. Sasuke drew his own blade and jumped into the air as lightning danced across his blade. As the two were about to clash Naruto appeared in between them catching both blades with his bare hands, his eyes still closed. As the opened slowly both Sasuke and Ino stared in curiosity at his eyes. Instead of sage mode or using the fox's chakra they were still blue. Sasuke instantly seethed to himself. _How does he always seem to surpass me right when I think I have him beat?_

Ino was also busy with her own thoughts. _How is he so fast? _When Naruto finally spoke he broke the two out of their thoughts. "Ino lets go." Naruto turns his back to Sasuke as Ino sheaths her blade and makes to follow suit but Sasuke grabs Naruto's shoulder to spin him around. But right as he touches him Sasuke is grabbed from behind and pulled back. He turns to see a shadow clone that Naruto is so famous for. Naruto grabs Ino by the waist and pulls her to his left side. As the two walk away Naruto turns his head slightly to the right and says, "We will talk later." With that said Naruto pulls Ino into a warm embrace and disappears in a swirl of wind, his clone dispelling. Sasuke activates his Sharingan out of anger and it spins madly._ Naruto you will regret this… _Suddenly Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ku ku ku ku now Sasuke, no need to get overly angry." Sasuke spun around and leapt backwards and took up his Taijutsu stance.

"What do you want Orochimaru? Come to try and recruit me to destroy the village again?" The snake Sannin only laughed at that and shook his head.

"No I am done trying to destroy the leaf, I want to help _you_ achieve your goals actually…"

_**2222**_

Ino turns as soon as she feels the shun shin end. She glares at Naruto who only sighs at that.

"What the hell Naruto? He just tried to kill you! Why did you stop me?" Naruto looks at her calmly and simply states,

"If he was trying to kill me he wouldn't have thrown a kunai at me. He was trying to prove to you how weak I was so you would become part of his clan." Ino seems to think about that.

"What do you mean become part of his clan?"

"He got himself approved for the Clan Restoration Act, so he can now have many wives to help rebirth the Uchiha." Soon an eye tick appears above the blonde female's eye,

"So he just expected me to drop everything simply because he told me to? OH NOW I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Naruto winces as she yells.

"It is probably more just because he is an Uchiha, and they are, and I quote, 'The most superior clan in the five great nations.' I think the only reason they have the Sharingan is because they are _compensating _for something." Even Ino couldn't stay mad with that remark and busted up laughing. Naruto only smirked until she was done.

Ino eyed her friend, wait no, _boyfriend_ carefully.

"So what are you going to about it Naruto-_kun_?" Ino prolonged the word kun at the end. Naruto only rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics.

"I will wait until the last possible moment… and then I will swoop down and swoop you off your feet, and effectively save you in the process. That way you will fall head over heels in love with me…" He finished and eyed Ino playfully. Said young women raised her right eyebrow at that.

"Oh will you now Mr. Uzumaki?" Ino stepped into Naruto's arms and started to lean forward. Naruto simply gave her his patented fox grin.

"Why yes Ms. Yamanaka, I will." He too leaned down towards her until they were about to kiss.

Well they would have if they hadn't heard a cough, alerting them to someone's presence. Both their eyes shot open and they backed away from each other very quickly. They turned and Ino seemed to notice for the first time they were right outside her house. And that her father was leaning against the door. Smiling. But not a good smile. No, it was a very bad smile. Naruto immediately put his right hand behind his head and blushed bright red with an embarrassed smile. Ino rushed forwards and opened the door. She then turned around waved at Naruto and said a quick goodbye. She then began trying to pull her father, who was still smiling at Naruto, inside the house. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Inoichi _dear,_ get inside." Ina said very sweetly. When said husband didn't move she lost her sweet appearance, "_Now." _She still hadn't spoke forcefully, per say, just very suggestively. Inoichi lost all color in his face and seemed to disappear as he ran inside. Mrs. Yamanaka then smiled at the two young adults and simply said "Carry on." She walked inside and shut the door quietly. Ino turned around and put her right hand behind her head.

Naruto however was the first to speak.

"It seems like I am rubbing off on you Ino." Ino looked at him confused until she noticed what she was doing and frowned.

"Great! Just great! Before you know it I will start running around shouting to anyone who will listen that, and _I_ quote, 'I will become the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!'" Naruto winced at the memories of his immature self.

"Hey that's not fair! I was a kid back then! At least I didn't believe Sasuke was the greatest thing since sliced bread." Ino looked at him and shrugged.

"Fair enough." Then she got a warm smile on her face and walked up to Naruto.

"Now where were we?" Naruto took the hint, (He would have had to been a retard to not have) "Right here…"

He pulled Ino up against him softly and looked into her blue eyes. He lost himself in her beautiful blue orbs as she started blushing.

"Like what you see Naruto?" She asked him softly. He smiled before gently touching his forehead to hers, "You have no idea."

She blushed even more and smiled sweetly at him enjoying their close contact.

No more words were said and they just simply stared into each other's eyes not wanting the night to end…

_**3333**_

Ina was watching from her bedroom upstairs giggling to herself. Inoichi looked at her as he entered their room.

"And you said I am the bad one."

"I am not trying to _accelerate _their relationship now am I?" He sighed knowing he wouldn't win and came over to look out the window also. When he peered out he saw the two of them with their foreheads touching holding each other close.

"They are getting a little close this early in the relationship, don't you think?" Inoichi asked nervously. His wife merely shrugged in return. Inoichi looked back when he saw them move and for the second time that night the color drained from his face.

"I HAVE TO STOP THEM! IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE MAKING OUT!" Ina grabbed him by the scruff of his Jounin jacket and held tightly, giggling at him.

"Oh no, not this time. You wanted their relationship to speed up so it did. Now you get to deal with the consequences."

"**NOOO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT MOVE FORWARD THIS MUCH! I ONLY-**" he was cutoff by a fist too his temple and flew onto the bed out cold. Ina smiled and blew the smoke coming off of her fist away and went downstairs to wait for her daughter to come in. _No doubt she will have a lot to tell me after tonight…_

_**4444**_

Naruto yawned at rubbed his eyes groggily. He looked over at his alarm clock that read 7:00 AM. _And I'm back to waking up ridiculously early. Wonderful. _He stretched and got up to make some breakfast. He made himself some cereal and sat down at the table to eat. After he finished eating he smiled as the memories of last night came to back to him._ Heheh I cant believe how amazing last night was. Especially that last kiss…_

_**Flashback…**_

_The two were content to just sit there like that all night but sadly both knew it was to depart. Naruto looked at his girlfriend with sad eyes._

"_Ino I don't want to go yet…" Ino returned his look,_

"_I know…" She then initiated the kiss that Naruto gladly returned. When they finally pulled apart Naruto felt a little lightheaded._

"_What was that for?" Ino gave him a sly smile in return._

"_Something to remember me by. See you later Naruto." With that she turned around and walked back to her door, swaying her hips the entire time. Naruto could only stare until she opened the door, turned around and blew him a kiss and shut the door._

_**End Flashback…**_

He smiled as he remembered last night until he heard a knock at the door. _Odd, nobody comes here this early in the morning. _When he opened the door he turned completely serious when he saw an Anbu Blackops agent at his door.

He recognized the white gravity defying hair and knew who it was even though they had a mask on.

"Good morning Kakashi Sensei." The Anbu nodded to him, and replied

"The Hokage wants to see you Naruto." Naruto nodded and went to change into his Shinobi attire. He changed his clothing after the war and decided to look like a ninja now. His outfit consisted of a black version of his normal jumpsuit, black combat boots, and a plain all black version of the Hokage trench coat that had a hood. He also had a black mask that he left down unless on a covert mission. The only thing that was the same is his forehead protector since it was already black. When he returned Kakashi had disappeared. Naruto then disappeared via shun shin to the hokages office.

He was surprised to see Tsunade wide awake this early in the morning.

"Finally taking your duties seriously eh Baachan?" Tsunade eye ticked but ignored it for now. She looked at Naruto and he knew this was strictly business now.

"Naruto I have an S rank mission for you to complete. As well as a field promotion." Naruto widened his eyes.

"Really!? So I am a Chuunin now!?" Tsunade smiled and simply replied "Nope."

Naruto looked at her confused.

"You are now a Jounin, congratulations." Naruto looked so happy he could cry. Tsunade stopped him though as she continued.

"One more thing Naruto, I have a family heirloom to give you." She then did some hand signs and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" Instead of a slug appearing there was a brown box with the whirlpool symbol on the top of it.

"Go ahead and open it Brat." Naruto reached for the box and opened it slowly. There was a scroll in it. He picked up the scroll and opened it and saw there were two seals on it. With his limited knowledge of seals he knew they were just storage seals. He bit his thumb and dragged his blood across the first one. There was a poof of smoke and a sword appeared on the desk. Both of the occupants in the room gasped. Lying on Tsunade's desk was the most beautifully crafted sword she had ever seen.

The sword itself was completely black except the edge was crimson red. The hilt was all black and had a black chain coming off the bottom of it. (It is Zangetsu from bleach in bankai except for the red edge) Naruto slowly reached for the sword and picked it up. It was lighter than any kunai he had ever felt. It vibrated under his touch and then it glowed red for a moment then it stopped and was back to normal. Naruto heard a voice in his head.

'_**Ah this sword again, I never thought I would see it after Kushina died.' **_Naruto gasped out loud. '_Kurama? Why can I hear you in my thoughts now?' _

'_**Simple brat, this sword enhances the Jinchuuriki's connection with its tailed beast. We will talk about the details later.'**_

Naruto saw the swords sheath on the desk. It was just a glossy black sheath. He slid the sword back into the sheath and looked at Tsunade. Seeing that she was at a loss for words too he activated the other storage seal. It was a picture of his mother and father before he was born. Kushina was still pregnant and Minato was holding her in his arms. Naruto started to shed a tear and Tsunade smiled very warmly. Naruto put the picture in a pocket on the inside of his trench coat and put his Katana across his back so that the hilt stuck up over his left shoulder. _ I will have to thank my parents for this as soon as I can._

"So what mission do you have for me?"

_**5555**_

Kiba was very annoyed at the moment. He had gotten notice from Anbu that he had a mission and his only two orders were to wake up Ino who was one of his teammates for the mission. Yeah right. He had been pounding on her bedroom door for fifteen minutes. Her parents had let him in and told him to go ahead and wake her up. He could hear them snickering at the bottom of the stairs. _Her parents have a sick sense of humor._

"Ino get the fuck out of bed! We have a mission straight from the Hokage!" we have to be there in ten minutes! Get out-" Kiba yelled only to be cutoff by an enraged Ino. Now Kiba barely got terrified. He was around ninja dogs the size of wolves that only listen to his older sister. Even when commanded to use his arms and legs as bones. But now, he was absolutely terrified. He almost shit himself at first but regained some kind of composure.

Ino spoke very slowly, "Why have you disturbed my sleep…" Kiba cringed and replied very timidly.

"W-we have a mission from Lady Tsunade… and Naruto is on our team too…" he added that last part so it might spare him. Thank god it worked.

Ino instantly perked up, "I will be right out!" Kiba sighed before heading back towards the stairs and heard her parents howling with laughter. _Sometimes it ii almost not worth being a kick ass ninja…_

_**All right finally done with this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. And what happened to all my reviews I was getting? I would appreciate the reviews if you guys feel like writing them, thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys once again I took a four-day break and I am back at it! Hopefully this is the best chapter yet!**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.**_

_**1111**_

Kiba and ino were roof jumping to the hokage tower. Kiba whistled and ino was about to smack him until Akamaru came to his side and kiba jumped on literally riding his dog.

"You know, you should really change your whistle, I going to smack the shit out of you for being a pervert." Ino said. Kiba simply shrugged and darted forward ahead of her. Ino being who she is thought of this as a challenge and instantly raced to catch up with the two. She flew by them both and turned around mid air to pull her eye lid down and stick out her tongue. Kiba snarled and yelled,

"Faster Akamaru!"

The trio got to the hokage tower in record time and burst through the hokage's chamber door panting. Ino grinned at kiba victoriously.

"Haha you stupid mutt I win again!" Kiba looked like he was about to yell an insult back until he saw the Hokage and Naruto staring at them with amused smiles. Kiba's jaw dropped in shock when he saw naruto's Jounin vest on._ Yesterday he was still a genin! Now he is a Jounin? _

"Alright Naruto! That is awesome!" with that said Kiba walked over and slapped an embarrassed looking Naruto making ino stop her gloating and stare at Naruto as she saw his katana on his back. Before she could ask about it Tsunade cleared her throat making all three stand at attention in front her. You three have an "S" rank mission. You are to leave for The village hidden in the clouds immediately after this debrief. Kiba and Ino you will go with Naruto as his escorts and assist him in any way possible in his training with Killer bee and Yugito Nii. Naruto already knows the rest of the details since he personally picked you two to escort him. Dismissed." Ino and kiba replied with the usual "HAI!". Naruto simply waved his hand dismissively and walked out the door earning the Hokage's ire. Kiba and ino followed quickly to avoid her anger and found a snickering Naruto.

Kiba simply shook his head and ino sighed. Naruto then waved them both over and grinned proudly at them both. Ino was the first to speak.

"So you were promoted to Jounin. Big deal. But where did you get that katana?" Naruto smiled proudly despite his new rank being ignored and pulled out the sword and handed it to ino. The purple clad blonde's eyes opened in surpise at how light the sword was. _I think it is lighter and more balanced than mine! _Naruto grinned at the shock on her face.

"It was part of my inheritance from my mother. It has been in our family for generations. Kurama said that it enhances my connection to him but didn't say how. That is part of my training." Ino handed him back his sword and he sheathed it. Kiba being bored with the whole sword ogling part asked, "What's the other part?" Naruto grinned proudly. "I might possibly be creating a new jutsu or two."

_**2222**_

Back at the Hokage's office Minato and Kushina came in the door. Tsunade looked up and smiled warmly at the two. "You guys missed it. I thought he was going to faint from happiness!" Minato shrugged and Kushina laughed knowing that minato was actually very proud of his son.

Kushina looked at Tsunade, "Thank you Tsunade for giving him the rest of his inheritance. It means a lot to the both of us, even more so to Naruto im sure." The Hokage nodded warmly. Minato spoke next, "So when are you going to make him hokage?"

"Oh probably once he completes his new jutsu's." Naruto's parents widened their eyes in surprise. Kushina asked slowly, "Jutsu_'s_ as in more than one?" Tsunade grinned wickedly at the look of fear in Minato's eyes. _He already completed the Rasengan. Which I still cant do. I don't want to know what he is creating now…_

_**3333**_

The three were tree jumping in silence thinking about their mission. Naruto was on point since he was leading the mission. Ino was behind him since she was more of a close to mid range fighter. Kiba and akamaru were last because they could sense if any trouble would come from behind. They were not very likely to be attacked anyways but you could never be too safe. They travelled all day in relative silence until Naruto stopped at a clearing near the border into lightning country.

"We should set up camp for the night, I will take first watch." Ino and kiba nodded and set up their tents. Kiba noticed Naruto wasn't setting up a tent he just rolled a sleeping bag out on the ground. Kiba raised his eye brow, "Did you forget your tent Naruto?" Said Uzumaki shook his head.

"It is more peaceful to watch the stars out here than sleep in a tent. When I was training with Bee we slept out on top of the mountains around the village. The stars were so bright it was absolutely beautiful. So now I don't use tents."

Ino thought about that. _He is probably right… and I could find a way to sleep beside him too. _Ino smiled and packed up her tent and laid out her sleeping bag also. Kiba snickered at the look on narutos face when he noticed that her sleeping bag was right beside _his _sleeping bag. Ino just stared at Naruto with a smile that dared him to say anything. Seeing this Naruto just blushed and averted his eyes mumbling something about going to find some firewood. When Naruto disappeared into the forest kiba busted up laughing. Ino whipped around and glared at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kiba was still laughing as he answered,

"He…. He's already… he's already whipped!" Ino just stared at him confused.

"Well yeah why wouldn't he." Kiba sweat dropped and continued to set up his tent.

_**4444  
**_Naruto was sitting in a tree overlooking the sky meditating to try to calm his racing heart. _Holy shit! Holy shit! I never had a girlfriend before! I didn't know this came so soon! Holy shit! What if she wants to do more? Holy Fuck! _

'_**Naruto, you know it hilarious that you stared down the ten tails without flinching but here you are freaking out about some girl!' **__Naruto got agitated over this statement. _

"_Whatever furball. So how can you hear my thoughts when they aren't in conversation with you?" Kurama just sighed._

'_**The sword Naruto.' **_

"_Oops I forgot. So how much more can we connect now?" _

'_**Our connection will grow better with time but as of now you can go into chakra tailed beast state at will now, and you don't need my help to make tailed beast bombs anymore.'**__ You could have heard a humming bird's wing beats it was so quiet for a moment. That is until Naruto comprehended what he was just told._

"YES!" Naruto screamed out as he jumped up on the branch. He jumped again and closed his eyes with a big cheesy smile. That is until he didn't feel his feet hit the branch again. His eyes shot open and he looked straight ahead to see the sky peeking between the leaves. And then there was a dull thud, which was followed shortly there after with a cry of pain.

"_**Nice one dumbass." Kurama grunted sarcastically. **_Naruto sat up holding the back of his head and frowned.

"_You know. I am really getting tired of your sarcasm lately. Now what were you saying about stop panicking?" _The Kyuubi sighed again and began explaining to Naruto.

"_**You two literally just started going out yesterday. You already started making out. If by more you mean 'all the way' I seriously doubt it will happen. You humans always wait so long." **_

"_I… I don't know… I just don't want to mess things up is all…" _Naruto thought to the ninetails. Said ex-demon seemed to ponder this for a moment before he continued.

"_**I could give you a tiny amount of chakra to help you. When you use my chakra you always seem more confident anyways. I will give you an amount so small you wont even realize it and neither will you teammates." **_Naruto stopped rubbing the new bump on his head and thought about it.

"_That seems like as good a plan as any I guess. Thanks Kurama."_ With that Naruto severed their internal link for the moment and cross his finger in his most used justsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Five clones appeared in a poof of smoke and began collecting sticks to bring back to camp for the night.

_**5555**_

Back at camp kiba has finished setting up his tent and layed down on akamaru to look at the sunset, signaling the beginning of night fall. Ino was reading through a scroll on Kenjutsu styles to begin creating her own since she only knew TenTen's style. _I cant wait to be the best kunoichi in the leaf! And with naruto's help on ninjutsu I might even give Naruto a run for his money. Well as long as sage mode and chakra mode aren't used. _Kiba looked over at the woods to see two narutos carrying sticks for the fire and sighed in relief. It was the end of October and it was staring to get cold in the land of fire but even more so since they were almost to the land of lightning. Naruto smiled in amusement at kiba and warmly at his girlfriend who returned the favor. Naruto began to make the pile for the fire until he was satisfied. Then he whispered, "Fire style Burning Ash." A tiny cloud of ash came out of his mouth and blew onto the pile of wood. Naruto clicked his teeth and then the sticks caught on fire. Kiba was simply surprised but Ino was absolutely shocked.

_That's Asuma Sensei's jutsu! _Ino was staring at the fire and kiba was staring at Naruto expectantly. Naruto grinned proudly and began to explain.

"This was part of my training, I have been training in other elements so I don't need to rely on chakra mode or the Rasengan so much and become even more unpredictably in battles. Kakashi sensei helped with fire style and where he could with lightning style but lightning is the complete opposite affinity of wind. I haven't started water style yet or earth style. I want to get training from Bee and Yugito because bee has a lightning and Yugito has a fire affinity. Plus they can both help me better use my chakra mode and not waste so much of Kurama's chakra all at once." Kiba stared off into space as he took this in and ino was the next to speak.

"Who taught you that jutsu Naruto?" She asked softly. Naruto turned to tell her but stopped when he saw her eyes._ Shit I forgot that was Asuma's jutsu! I should have used a different one… She looks like she is about to cry because of me… _

"Ino… I am so sorryplease don't be upset I didn't…" he trailed off when ino started laughing lightly and looked at her confused. Ino looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I am not upset Naruto I just wasn't expecting you to use Sensei's jutsu. It just brought back some memories is all." He studied her for another few seconds before smiling and sitting next to his girlfriend on a log she dragged over and wrapping his arm around her. All three stared at the fire and were lost in thought until the moon was high in the sky. Kiba yawned and got up and bid the two goodnight as he and Akamaru went into his tent. Ino then got up pulling Naruto with her and held his hand as she led him to their sleeping bags. Naruto visibly swallowed but winced as Kurama yelled at him inside his head for it. Ino laid down and stared up at Naruto suggestively, with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Naruto laid down beside her but he kept a slight distance between him and Ino.

Ino looked at him with puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lip, "Wont please scoot closer Naruto-_kun_, if not I might cry." As she finished she batted her eyelashes for good measure. Naruto instantly swore to himself and moved closer to her, which in turn, caused her to smile victoriously and she laid her head on his chest and snuggled into him. Naruto felt the urge to brush her bangs back behind her ear and proceeded to do so. However when he did she looked at him slightly confused at his touch with both eyes.

What he saw made him gasp. He knew her eyes were pretty because of the fact if one eye is than the other normally is too, but this was something else entirely than what he imagined. With both of her beautiful light violet eyes staring into his and her hair being slightly disheveled she was extremely cute. But with the moonlight making her soft skin almost seem to glow, she was absolutely gorgeous. _Wow… I cant believe how lucky I am to have her as my girlfriend! _With that thought Naruto leaned down to show her just how he felt. Ino saw him leaning down and moved to meet his lips with her as the stars shined down upon them…

_**6666**_

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes to see that it was still a little dark out. He got up and started the fire again to start cooking some breakfast. Kiba came stumbling out of his tent still half asleep with akamaru right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing? It is 5 o'clock in the morning!" Kiba asked incredibly agitated. Naruto didn't even respond but instead motioned his hand to the fire with meat cooking over top of it. Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered something about going to get some water and disappeared into the woods. It became quiet again and Naruto was left to his own thoughts.

_I wonder how bee is doing; it has been a while since I talked to him. I cant wait to introduce him to ino. She will probably want to punch me for laughing at her annoyed face when he tries to rap. _He was broken out of his thoughts by ino stirring and then sitting up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He smiled as he said that. Ino looked over at him and smiled genuinely back and came over to sit right beside him. She started to speak when they both heard kiba scream, "**Fang Over Fang!**" followed by and explosion. Naruto jumped up and raced towards kiba with ino right behind him. When they arrived they saw kiba panting facing roughly twenty identical people about to attack. He leaped forward to intercept one of them before he could get to kiba and punched him in the face and then used his famous hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" with a puff of smoke two Naruto appeared right beside him and the one on the right of him staring gathering chakra in his palm until the Rasengan appeared. After that the two clones charged forwards distracting the nearest opponent until the real Naruto shoved his Rasengan into his face instantly killing him.

While that was happening Ino leapt to kiba's side to help him as five of the identical Shinobi charged him. Ino unsheathed her katana and charged them meeting them head on. The first one tried to punch her and she simply ducked under his fist and kept moving forwards saving him for Kiba who made quick work of him. She then sliced the the second one from his right shoulder down to his left thigh and then dodged a kick from the third guy. Kiba yelled, "Man Beast Clone!" and then two kiba's started tearing into the fourth an fifth guys while ino took care of the third with a round house kick to the temple rendering him unconscious. She yelled for kiba to come back as five more surrounded her. One of the kibas used fang over fang and hit dead center of the group giving ino the opening she needed. She sheathed her sword and held her hands out in front and her and mumbled,

"Mind transfer Jutsu." When she took control of the nearest goon she began attacking his teammates severely confusing them since their own teammate began engaging them.

Naruto was having difficulty fight ten of these guys all at once so he backed off some and concentrated for a second until chakra mode spread across his body. He then smiled confidently and disappeared only to reappear at the back of the group taking out the last guy and then disappearing again. When the group turned around because of the last guy screaming Naruto pulled the same move again only this time he came with a little extra. He had nine rasengans that were on his chakra arms and hit all of them in the back knocking them unconscious instantly as they flew across the clearing. He then turned to help out one of the kiba's who was being double teamed by two of the few remaining members of the group that weren't dead or unconscious.

Kiba was having difficulty fighting off two of them at once. He would dodge one strike only to have to dodge another one immediately. When he went to lash out with his claws at one the other would attack forcing him to defend before he could strike one of them. That is until one of the guys suddenly disappeard confusing his partner giving kiba his opening as he slashed the guys throat with one strike. Kiba turned around to see the other guy that Naruto grabbed dangling from a tree upside down held up by ninja wire unconscious. Naruto was grinning at the Inuzuka because he just saved his ass, and said inuzuka rolled his eyes.

While Kiba and Naruto were playing grab ass Ino and Akamaru, who had reverted back from his clone mode were struggling to keep up with all five members at once. After ino was kicked out of the guy's subconscious the five Shinobi attacked her all at once. Even with all the training she had been doing it was proving too much for her. These five were apparently the best five in the group and three of them had katana's and two of them were using nun chucks. Ino dodged a nun chuck and parried a sword in mid air and spun around to land on the ground facing all five who charged in at her again. The first guy attacked with a katana which she dodged and then had to parry another katana. Akamaru jumped on the guy who ino parried and bit his throat ripping it out. But before he could do anything else the dog was hit on top of the head with a nun chuck and slumped to the ground.

"AKAMARU!" ino screamed as she started to race to the dog. But her attackers seized their chance and one of them jumped in front of her and drop kicked her in the chest straight back wards. Only ino didn't feel the ground. She felt cool steel piercing his from her back and it came out of her stomache. The last thing she remembers before everything went black is a demonic scream,

"_**NOOO! INO!"**_

_**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update the story. I don't have a good excuse so I am willing to take whatever you guys throw at me. Hope you guys like the chapter. I would really appreciate more reviews too!**_


	15. Unexpected love break

_**Hey guys unfortunately due to my parents grounding me I don't have my laptop but I have my iPad so the last chapter I was working on and I will be taking a break from Unexpected love until I get my laptop back. My story will be called "The Infinity Blade Chronicles" and the new chapter will probably be up tonight if not tomorrow.**_


End file.
